The Documentary
by Pandora95
Summary: Naruto is a first year university student who studies creative media. There is nothing he hates more than Sasuke Uchiha. But can his feeling change as he is forced to work with the raven haired boy?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Kiba called to his best friend. "What the fuck man?!"

The blond haired man turned around and looked at his friend who was walking up to him.

"Oh hey Kiba" He smiled at the other man.

"Don't you 'hey' me asshole." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Uh-oh" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What did I do now?"

"How about you leaving me for half an hour waiting for you like an idiot?"

"Oh shit" Naruto exclaimed remembering. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah so you should be! What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Looking for inspiration."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto was a media student and this was his first year at university. As his start up project he was meant to find something to do a documentary about. The whole task sounded much easier than it actually was.

"And you thought you'd find it here?" Kiba gestured with his hands at the campus in front of them.

"You never know" Naruto shrugged. "Plus it's not like you could understand. You study boring biology anyway."

"Oh fuck off Naruto." Kiba punched him in the arm playfully. "Now, can we get something to eat before the lunch is over?"

"Yeah sure" Naruto said and smiled at his friend.

"Next time, I'll just ditch you."

"Oh sure, and you'll go hang around with your "other friends" right?"

"Hey! I do have other friends!"

"Man, I never said you didn't!"

"I hate you sometimes Naruto."

"Right back at you…" The sentence faded out slightly as Naruto saw the person he hated the most in the entire school. Actually, probably in the entire world. The rich stuck up boy who had everything and ignored everyone, Uchiha Sasuke.

He hated Sasuke with a passion, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He glared as the other teen walked past. Of course Sasuke ignored Naruto completely. He didn't even acknowledge he was there.

"Fucking son of a bitch." Naruto muttered under his nose.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked him, not sure if Naruto was speaking to him.

"That Uchiha kid. He's so…fucking weird."

"Tell me about it." Kiba rolled his eyes again. "Apparently his brother was an ever bigger freak."

"Good God there's two of them? We're doomed!" Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's joke.

"Yeah yeah we're all gonna die. But before that, can we please fucking eat SOMETHING?"

"Oh yeah right!" Naruto shook his head and carried on walking to the cafeteria with Kiba by his side.

* * *

Naruto was sat in his media class doodling on his notepad, only paying half attention.

"While making your documentary" the lecturer said. "Try challenging the traditional convention of documentaries. I want to see something unique! Something that will make-"

The lecturer stopped as the door to the room opened.

"Sorry to interrupt." A person spoke, in a calm collected voice. "Is this the creative media class?"

"Indeed it is! What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto's head snapped up. No, no way. "I transferred into this class." No, no freaking way.

"That's wonderful, welcome Sasuke!" The lecturer said with a smile. "We just about started a new project so you haven't missed much. Take a seat next to Mr Uzumaki please." The lecturer gestured to Naruto.

_Oh God…this is not happening!_ Naruto thought as his eyes opened wide with shock.

Without another word, Sasuke did as he was told. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder, walked to the seat next to Naruto and sat down.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course the asshole wouldn't even say hi to him. Why would he anyway? Naruto quickly thought. They hated each other after all.

"There is a twist to this project." The lecturer spoke as Sasuke was taking out his pen and notepad. "Now listen carefully because this is gonna require thinking. A first test, if you will. Every other person look to your right. That is your new project partner. The people at the end of the row, sort yourself out into pares. Understood? Good" The lecturer didn't even wait for an answer before he carried on explaining.

"From now on your new partner is your new best friend. You will work to produce the documentary together. I don't care how, you just do."

It took Naruto a few second to work it out. He was the "every other person" so he looked to his right. He didn't need to though; he knew who was sat there. None other than Uchiha Sasuke. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

"So…what did you do?" Kiba asked turning another page of his _Metal Hammer_ while lying on Naruto's bed. Naruto was pacing up and down the dorm room. He already told Kiba about his new project partner.

"What do you think I did?" Naruto snapped involuntary. "I asked the professor for a change in partners and he replied with 'quit whining like a little bitch and get working'."

Kiba looked up from his magazine and gave Naruto a look.

"Okay maybe I added the 'bitch' part but still. I'm stuck with him! Stuck with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Naruto stop panicking." Kiba sighed and turned another page. "And sit down. You're making _me_ feel nervous."

Naruto stopped pacing in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe he transferred into my class. MY class." He added for emphasis.

Kiba gave a small chuckle.

"Why is that so hard to believe? What did you think he was studying?"

"Dunno" Naruto shrugged. "Something like 'necrophilia 101' or something."

Kiba burst out laughing and closed his magazine while sitting up on the bed.

"I think that was too far even for you." He admitted.

"Whatever. Kiba, tell me what to do." Naruto whined and started pacing again.

"To repeat what your professor told you, quit whining like a little bitch." Naruto responded by giving Kiba the middle finger and increasing his speed. "You know you could just do that outside? You would probably be like halfway to Germany or something by now."

"You're so stupid Kiba." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What did you actually say to Sasuke?" Kiba asked, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"What do the hell do you mean?" He asked stopping again.

"Once you found out you were partners for this project, what did you say to Sasuke?"

Naruto thought about it for few moments.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"The class ended soon after we got assigned our partners, so I went to speak to the professor and then left." He explained.

"Naruto, you are so difficult." Kiba placed his hand flat across his face. "You need to work with him; I would have thought you at least said 'hi'."

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Naruto was close to shouting. His frustration was sending him on edge.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not defending him!" Kiba raised his voice too. "I'm just saying, if you need to work with him, it would be so much easier if you at least spoke to him."

"Oh fuck you Kiba. I don't need your bloody advice." Naruto walked to the window and looked outside. He knew Kiba was right. He needed to talk to Sasuke since they were in this together. If he didn't create this documentary, he would fail the course.

But he _really_ hated Sasuke.

Kiba shook his head, and went back to reading his magazine.

"Do what you want blondie. If you fail, don't come crying to me."

Naruto rolled his eyes but decided to let the subject go. He'd speak to Sasuke tomorrow in the lecture.

* * *

Naruto walked into the classroom. He sighed as soon as he realised that Sasuke was sitting in the same place he was last lesson. He had his headphones in, writing something on his notepad, ignoring everything that was going on around him. Typical.

Naruto walked to his seat. He put his messenger bag on the table and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke made no motion to take his headphones out, or even any gesture that would indicate that he was aware of Naruto next to him.

"God, give me strength." He muttered as he tapped Sasuke on his shoulder to get his attention.

Sasuke took one of his headphones out and let it fall. He turned his head and looked at Naruto without saying anything. His face was expressionless. Naruto started to feel angry. Who did this guy think he was?

"Hi." Naruto said hoping his anger didn't show in his voice. "I'm Naruto." Sasuke nodded once, still not saying anything. Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes and slap Sasuke across the face. "We need to work together on this project, so…" Sasuke blinked a couple of times, waiting for Naruto to carry on.

"Look I have no idea how to go about this." Naruto sighed. "I always work on my own. I can't work with other people." Sasuke remained expressionless. "Are you going to say something or…?" He couldn't think of a good insult.

"I was waiting for you to finish." Sasuke replied casually. His voice was nothing like Naruto expected it to be. Not that he ever wondered.

"Well I finished." Naruto said through gritted teeth when Sasuke didn't say anything else.

"I thought maybe we could meet up today after school, go walk around town and see if there is anything interesting happening that we could document."

This time, Naruto blinked a couple of times. The idea…made sense.

"Okay" He said slowly. He didn't actually expect Sasuke to already have some sort of plan, or to actually think about this project.

"Here" Sasuke wrote something on his notepad, ripped it out and handed it to Naruto. He took it uncertainly and looked at it. It was a number. "In case something comes up, text me. Since we're partners, you might need my number anyway."

"Great" He said sarcastically and shoved the number in his pocket. He was just _ecstatic_ to add Sasuke's number to his phone.

Sasuke put his headphone back in and returned to writing something on his notepad. Naruto sighed and rested his head on the desk.

_This is gonna be a long project. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto stood impatiently tapping his foot in the center of town. His arms were crossed across his chest. He started clicking his tongue. How much longer was Sasuke going to take? He said he'd be here at four and it was now…

Naruto checked his watch.

"One minute past four." He said out loud and groaned. It felt like he was standing there for at least twenty minutes already. "Why me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

He saw someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke. Expressionless as always. It already made Naruto's blood boil. He honestly didn't know how he could go through this project without killing Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke spoke when he approached Naruto.

"Hey" He answered and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So…where do we start?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe we should just walk around for a bit."

"That sounds amazing." Naruto said sarcastically. Ignoring the comment, Sasuke began walking. With another eye roll, Naruto followed.

After walking around in silence for about ten minutes, Naruto finally asked.

"Sasuke, why did you switch to my class?" He tried his best to keep anger out of his voice. He didn't want to start a fight. But at the same time, was a fight really such a bad idea?

"What's it to you?" Sasuke answered looking ahead of him.

"Jeez, excuse me! I was just curious!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air defensively. There was just simply no hope.

"I wanted to study medicine, but I changed my mind." Sasuke finally said after another few minutes of silence. This time he put his hands into his pockets.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure why he cared. Actually, he didn't.

Sasuke gave a sigh. "Personal reason"

"Which is?" Naruto prodded.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn't like me." Naruto stopped walking. Sasuke carried on unaware.

"You know?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Of course I know. It's not that hard to work out Naruto. I know you don't want to work with me, but there is nothing we can do about it. Grow up and deal with it." He spun around on his heel and carried on walking not caring if the other boy followed.

Naruto felt a bit stunned. For one, this was the longest thing the Sasuke had said to him yet. Also, Sasuke never actually said that he disliked Naruto too…Still it didn't matter.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto called and ran the short distance to catch up to him. "Don't just say shit like that and walk off!"

"What? It's true isn't it? You asked the professor to switch partners but you can't." Sasuke's voice was calm, despite the fact that Naruto was close to shouting.

"Don't act like you actually want to work with me! I know you hate this as much as I do!"

"And how the hell would you know? You didn't ask."

"I just know-"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Naruto. He grabbed him by the collar with both hands. Few people passing by were giving them strange looks.

"You don't like me, fine. You don't want to work with me, whatever. But don't you dare say that you "know" because the truth is, you don't know anything about me Naruto, so quit acting like you do." Sasuke's voice was still calm and his face expressionless. It was purely Sasuke's words that made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sor…sorry" He muttered before he was even aware of it. Sasuke let him go and continued walking as if nothing had just happened.

Was Sasuke right? He spent so much time hating Sasuke, but the truth was, he really didn't know anything about him.

"How about this?" Sasuke asked as he stopped walking.

"How about what?" Naruto asked stopping next to Sasuke and looking at him.

"We make a documentary about street performers."

Naruto turned his head to look ahead of him and saw a guy playing the guitar. He was too far away, so Naruto couldn't hear what song he was playing.

"Alright, better idea than any I had."

"Great. We have a topic. You can go home now." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets again and started walking away.

Naruto counted to five to calm himself down and then asked.

"How are you getting back to your dorm?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Walking. Why do you care?" Why did he care?

"I have a car…do you want a lift?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being nice to me now?"

"I'm just asking if you want a lift." Naruto shrugged. What the hell was he doing?

"Fine, if you insist." Sasuke turned around and walked back to Naruto.

"I didn't insist!" He clenched his fists already regretting his offer. Yet something inside him stopped him from taking it back.

"Thanks" Sasuke said with something of a ghost of a smile and Naruto's anger immediately disappeared and was replaced by something else. Something he never felt before and couldn't describe. All Sasuke did was say thank you for the offer. Why did that light smile made him feel so…odd?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

The drive home was silent. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said a thing after he told Naruto where he lived. As it turned out, the boys lived practically next door to each other. Funny how neither of them realised it before. Especially Naruto. Considering he spent so much time hating Sasuke, it was almost laughable that he never noticed he was his neighbour.

Knowing Naruto he would have moved right away if he knew that sooner. Now, he felt an odd feeling when he found out. It wasn't joy, far from it, but it was something more like relief. Relief that Sasuke was so close to him. Again, it was a feeling he couldn't understand and didn't particularly want to.

Someone once said that God had a funny sense of humour. Naruto rolled his eyes as he remembered that. Just this morning he hated Sasuke's guts and now...he didn't know what to think anymore.

Was he actually starting to like him? No, Naruto shook his head. That was impossible. Sasuke was still the same selfish, spoiled, ignorant, self he was this morning. Yet Naruto couldn't help but wonder how much of that was actually true.

"I had another thought." Sasuke spoke up so suddenly it made Naruto jump. Naruto couldn't notice the short lived smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face. Quickly he made sure his facial expression was a mask showing no emotion once more. It's what he was used to. He never let his guard down. Not anymore.

"You mentioned before" Sasuke carried on as Naruto straightened in his seat. "That the lecturer expects something new and unique. Well, a documentary about street performers doesn't really cut it does it?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Naruto asked curious where Sasuke was going with this. Also he would give anything for his brain to finally stop thinking about Sasuke. It was tiring him out.

"What if he made a documentary about making a documentary?" Sasuke suggested and crossed his arms across his chest.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds.

"Like…inception?"

"That's a dream within a dream within a dream."

"I'm pretty sure it was a film with Leonardo DiCaprio." Naruto joked and already wished he hadn't.

"Whatever." Sasuke said giving an eye roll which Naruto couldn't see anyway. In fact he had seen that film not too long ago. That's why he said what he did before. "But that's kinda what I mean. A film within a film. We document how we made a documentary about street performers."

"I see" Naruto said slowly as if he had trouble understanding the words Sasuke was saying. "I really like that idea. It makes it slightly different. If that doesn't give us a good grade, I don't know what will." Maybe working with Sasuke wouldn't be all bad?

"I'm glad you like it." The words were forced. Sasuke wasn't glad at all. He simply didn't care. He wanted this project over and done with. Naruto hated him and he had his share of spending time with people that hated him. In all truth he wanted to open the car door, jump out and run away. But his father taught him different. "No son of mine runs away from his problems." His father always said that. It was the only reason why Sasuke didn't quit university. Why he kept trying. All he wanted to do was to make his father proud of him. He knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. It was hard being brothers with the perfect Itachi and still get noticed. Well, at least his father acknowledged his existence. It was something.

"You okay? You seem lost in thought?" Naruto surprised both himself and Sasuke by asking.

Sasuke shook his head. He spaced out for a minute there. He shouldn't let that happen. No point in dwelling on the past or the things that happened that he cannot change.

"Naruto" he said with a sigh. "Stop pretending you actually give a rat's ass, and mind your own business. And keep your eyes on the goddamn road. I want to live to see another day."

"You are so hard to deal with! I'm rude, you complain, I try to be nice and you basically tell me to fuck off!" Naruto's anger was rising. Sasuke bit his lip briefly.

"Let me get one thing straight for you. We are partners in this project and that is all we are and all we'll ever be. After this is over, you don't have to speak to me again and I'll do the same on my part. But while we are working together, don't expect me to pretend that we are best friends and spill all my damn secrets to you."

The words hurt Naruto. They hurt more than they should. Again, he couldn't figure out why. Sasuke simply spoke the truth. They were partners in this and nothing more. Once this was over, they wouldn't speak to each other and they would NEVER even be friends. So why did it hurt so bloody much when Sasuke actually said it?

Naruto stepped on the gas. He needed to get to his dorm room fast. He needed to think. To clear his head and work out what the hell was going on with him.

The part he was curious about the most, was when Sasuke said he had secrets. Of course everyone had them; Naruto had a few of them himself. They included the fact that he still watched Pokémon when he had the chance and that he stole a bag of sweets from a shop once when he was seven.

But the way Sasuke spoke about his secrets, sounded different. Like he was hiding something big. He probably was, and it was probably the answer to why he was behaving the way he was. Suddenly Naruto wanted to know. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards Sasuke, but he sure as hell wanted to know his secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

"And then I told her that she has no chance of going with me." Kiba ranted waving his hands dramatically as Naruto played the food on his plate in the university canteen. "You know me, I may be a player, but I would never cheat on Hinata. She's my girl."

Naruto poked a cherry tomato and moved it to the other side of the plate with a sigh.

"You are SO not listening to me, are you?" Kiba asked while crossing his arms across his chest. "YO!" Kiba clicked his fingers right in front of Naruto's face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Naruto said blinking a couple of times.

Kiba gave an over dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Naruto lied looking down at his plate. How could he explain to Kiba that ever since his outing to town with Sasuke he couldn't stop thinking about him? Him and his damn "secrets"?

"Did you fall in love or something? You've been sighing all fucking day long. And now you're not even listening to me." Kiba raised an eyebrow as he studied his friend. "I mean you won't even look me in the eye. What the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing!" Naruto said defensively. "I am definitely NOT in love you idiot! I just got lost in thought, is that a crime? Jeez!"

"Right…okay…" Kiba said, still not convinced that his friend was being totally honest with him. "So as I was saying, once I turned her down, she slapped me. What a stupid bitch. Just because she can't get with me, she thinks its okay to bloody slap me." Kiba waited for Naruto to comment on what he just said.

Naruto stayed silent looking at his plate.

"Sorry that my problems bore you so much Naruto. Thanks for being such a great friend. It's awesome that I can always count on you." The bitter tone in Kiba's voice finally snapped Naruto out of his thoughts completely.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologised quickly. "I just have something on my mind. I can't stop thinking about it."

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba demanded.

"I really, really can't talk about it." That was a lie too. He simply didn't want to talk about it.

"Does it have something to do with you working with that asshole Sasuke?"

"Don't call him that." Naruto said before he even fully realised what he said.

Kiba's eyes widened. "What is going on? You hated his guts and now you're defending him?" He asked in disbelief.

"I…I just…" Naruto didn't know how to get out of explaining everything to Kiba. "He may not be as…bad as people say…that's all." He finally said shrugging his shoulders. Quickly he filled his mouth with food. Maybe if he started eating Kiba would drop the subject. Of course that did not happen.

"And what changed your mind?" Naruto ignored the question and just carried on chewing. "Naruto?"

"Just leave it." He said with a mouthful. "Please"

Kiba rolled his eyes again. He didn't like this one bit. "Fine whatever. I demand an explanation later."

"Sure" Naruto lied. He was just glad that Kiba finally decided to stop grilling him about it. He couldn't fully understand it himself, how could he possibly explain it to someone else?

How could he explain to Kiba that the first thing he did this morning was look around the campus to see if he could see Sasuke anywhere? Or the fact that he was slightly worried that he still hadn't seen Sasuke since the car ride back to the campus that day?

"Sorry Kiba" Naruto said swallowing his last bite. "I need to do something before the afternoon lecturers." That 'something' involved finding Sasuke and asking him a question.

"See ya" Kiba said, but Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Naruto spent twenty minutes walking around campus looking for Sasuke, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He even asked a few people if they had seen him, but the people he asked either didn't know Sasuke or said they don't "give a fuck" about his whereabouts. Naruto quickly realised that he wasn't the only one who didn't like Sasuke.

Well…technically he somewhat liked Sasuke now…but only a bit…

He also realised it was a weird feeling being at war with yourself. His head kept telling him that he still hated Sasuke, but his heart reasoned that he knew nothing about Sasuke, and if he only tried to get to know him…well they just might end up friends.

"Fuck this" Naruto said and walked into the campus' bathroom. He gave a big sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror hanging over the sinks. "I guess he disappeared into thin air." He muttered to himself since he was the only person in the bathroom. "Or even better, Sasuke doesn't exist. He's a ghost that I've been seeing. He's only a fragment of my bloody imagination. Might as well be true. Half of this school don't even know who he is."

Naruto heard a noise. As if someone was…crying quietly. He turned around and looked at the cubicles. Three where wide open, and the fourth one, wasn't locked, but it was closed.

_Oh shit…_ he thought. Someone else was here. Someone overheard him. He didn't know if he should just leave, or try to speak to that person…

He looked at his watch and realised it was almost time for his afternoon lecture. He bit his bottom lip and turned to the door, hoping that that person didn't recognise his voice, or didn't know Sasuke. With that, he left the bathroom.

He knew he would have to see Sasuke now but they wouldn't have the chance to talk like he wanted to. His afternoon lecture was media.

* * *

Once he was absolutely sure that Naruto left the bathroom, Sasuke exited the cubicle where he'd spent the entire lunch. Alone in the bathroom, leaning against the door, crying his eyes out like some loser.

No matter how much he tried to stay strong, he was only human, and everything that was happening to him was too much. And he had no one to talk to. No friend who would listen. No shoulder to cry on.

In fact he was such a loner, such a nothing that even Naruto realised it, even though they had only known each other for few days.

He knew Naruto hated him anyway, but a part of him…a big part of him wished that Naruto didn't. What Naruto said a few moments ago…hurt him. He wished it didn't, but again, he was only human.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He hoped Naruto didn't hear, but then again, Naruto wouldn't know it was him anyway. The biggest problem was that he would have to see him next in their class.

If Naruto or anyone asked – which he highly doubted they will, they never cared about him anyway – he'd just say it was his hay fever getting to him or some other bullshit lie.

Quickly he washed his face, took one more glance in the mirror and left the bathroom in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto rested his head on his hand. He was shaking his leg impatiently underneath the desk in anticipation for Sasuke to walk through the door. Each time the door opened, his eyes snapped to it, but each time, it wasn't Sasuke. Eventually the lecturer walked in, holding a stack of folders and papers and Naruto lost all hope. Sasuke just wasn't in that day, end of.

"Hello class" Mr James – the lecturer – said with a bright smile as he set down his stack of folder on the desk. "How are you all doing this fine afternoon?" He asked and the class responded with a few 'okay's and smiles here and there. Naruto instead sighed and rolled his eyes. For some reason, the fact that Sasuke didn't turn up made him feel really sad, and disappointed.

"I hope you've all been working hard, gathering information, and staring your documentaries." Mr James carried on. "I hope you took to heart what I said the other day. I really do expect something unique. Now, I don't intend to keep you long today, I know you have important things to be getting on with, and no before you ask it does not involve drinking." Mr James looked at one of the students who automatically turned red and the rest of the class giggled. "In all seriousness, I just want to talk to each group to see where you're at, and then you're free to go. Let me start with-"

The door creaked open interrupting the lecturer.

"Ah, Mr Uchiha, so nice for you to join us." Mr James said with a smile. "Please do sit down and try to be on time next time."

"Sorry" Sasuke muttered and Naruto looked up. It was indeed Sasuke who walked through the door. He kept his head down, and didn't look at anyone. He sat down next to Naruto without a word.

"As I was saying" Mr James carried on. "I'll start with the front row and make my way back. Then you're free to leave." With that, he made his way to the front row, and the rest of the class broke into chatter.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what he should say anymore…or how he should say it.

"Hey" Sasuke replied quietly and dropped his bag on the floor with a silent thud.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a few second of silence that passed between them. "Sasuke?" he prompted.

"Naruto, didn't I make myself clear the other day? Mind your own fucking business." Naruto would have rolled his eyes, but something about Sasuke seemed off. He didn't know Sasuke for long, but he could tell that the way Sasuke was speaking was different…as if he had a blocked nose.

"You can tell me to fuck off as much as you want, but I'm not gonna stop asking. Now just answer my damn question." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied, looking at the desk in front of him.

"Somehow I'm not convinced." It was true too.

"I'm telling you I'm fine." He lifted his gaze and looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto's hands dropped to his sides and his mouth formed a little o. "I've got hay fever and forgot to take my tablet this morning. That's all." He added quickly seeing Naruto's reaction. He couldn't believe it was still so obvious that he'd been crying. He should have just skipped this lesson.

"You look like shit." Naruto told him, and despite himself, Sasuke smiled lightly. "Remember your tablets tomorrow. We can't shoot our film with you sniffling behind the camera."

"Whatever." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. Internally he sighed with relief. Naruto actually believed him. He was really grateful. Explaining why he was crying was a conversation he did not want to have, ever.

Naruto rolled his eyes too and looked for the lecturer. The quicker he came to them the quicker they could get out of here to plan their documentary and the quicker he could try and find out why Sasuke was lying to him and why he was crying. He knew for a hundred percent that the hay fever story was outer crap. Something was bugging Sasuke, and so it was bugging Naruto too.

* * *

"What are we going to call it?" Naruto asked lying on his dorm floor. Sasuke was sat on Naruto's bed, throwing a small tennis ball up and catching it over and over. Naruto was unsure how he actually convinced Sasuke to come to his dorm room. Maybe he was the next David Copperfield? "Documenting the documentary…" He said thoughtfully.

"That sounds…awful." Sasuke said and sighed lightly. "At this rate, we're never gonna come up with something."

"How about…" Naruto thought about it for a few seconds and moved his hands behind his head. "Documentation of the documentary?"

"Stop with the double documentaries." Sasuke groaned. He was getting more annoyed by the second. They were getting nowhere; Naruto pretending to be nice to him was really pissing him off and on top of it all, he was getting a headache.

"Why don't you come up with something then smartass? Instead of shooting down all my ideas?"

After a few minutes of silence, a phone rang. Naruto sat up on the floor just in time to see Sasuke take out a mobile out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked. Silence filled the room as Sasuke listened. "Yes, yes I-" whatever he was trying to say, he was interrupted from the other side. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" another interruption. "I swear that-"

Naruto frowned. He could hear the person on the other end of the line shouting – no screaming would suit it better – at Sasuke and not letting him say a word.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised again. Naruto never heard Sasuke sound so small and vulnerable before. It made him feel something he couldn't describe, just like before. "I will father. Bye" Sasuke shoved his phone back in his pocket with some force.

Sasuke was speaking with his dad? What could possibly have happened to make Sasuke's dad so furious?

"Are you…" okay, he wanted to ask, but knew Sasuke would just tell him to mind his own business again.

"Fine" Sasuke said. "Can we get back to work now please?" He ignored the tears that threatened to spill for the second time that day. His father was right after all. So no point crying about it.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. How about we just call it, The Documentary? Simple and effective."

"Fine with me. It sucks that you have all the good ideas though."

Sasuke wanted to say that he wished it was true, but instead he remained silent as he threw the ball in the air again. Naruto led back down on the floor. This way, he couldn't see the single tear running down Sasuke's pale cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Sasuke led on his bed in his dorm room, thinking, despite the fact that he wish he could forget. He left Naruto's dorm yesterday and sent him a text this morning saying he was ill and couldn't do any filming today. That was a lie. He felt completely fine. Physically anyway.

He couldn't stop thinking about what his father said yesterday. Of course everything his father said had been true, yet it was still hard to hear from the person who's supposed to love you. Especially at a time like this.

Sasuke heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Hello?" he answered with a sigh before he even looked at the caller id.

"Hello Sasuke." A familiar voice said. Sasuke recognised it in an instant.

"Itachi." He sighed and rolled over to the other side. "To what do I owe this pleasure brother?" he said sarcastically.

"Father told me about-"

"Great" Sasuke interrupted. "You're gonna have a go at me too? Just save it. Father said everything. EVERYTHING."

"Sasuke please don't be like that." Itachi said his voice softer than usual.

"Like what?" Sasuke demanded, his voice rising. "What exactly am I doing wrong? Please point it out to me, because I obviously didn't hear it enough yesterday!"

"I…I know things haven't been the same since-"

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted. He clenched his fist and his grip on the phone tightened. Tears were threading to spill. "Don't you dare bring it up! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Sasuke you need to talk about it with someone. If not me maybe a psychiatrist." Itachi pleaded over the phone.

"So now you think I'm crazy?" He waited for an answer which didn't come. Well, silence was an answer in itself. "Fuck you Itachi." He said and ended the call. Was everyone in his family determined to ruin his life? The only person who ever understood him was his mother but now...

There was a gentle knock on the door. Sasuke groaned again and set his phone back down on the night stand. Now what?

"Who is it?" Sasuke called through the closed doors, trying his hardest to keep his voice even. He was still shaking in anger.

"It's…its Naruto." He said uncertainly. Sasuke knew, he just KNEW Naruto heard everything. Well his side of the conversation anyway. Sasuke lifted his gaze up towards the ceiling.

"You're having loads of fun up there aren't you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Can I come in?" What's the worst that can happen? Wait, don't answer that.

"Sure. It's open" Sasuke said and sat up on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair brushing out some tangles.

The door opened and Naruto walked in. He smiled lightly at Sasuke.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"What?" Sasuke asked and then remembered the lie he told Naruto. "Yeah much better, thanks." He recovered.

"You left my dorm so quickly yesterday, I was kinda worried." Naruto shrugged and sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Stop-"

"Before you say anything, don't." Naruto interrupted. He looked away from Sasuke. "I do actually care; I'm not putting on an act."

Sasuke was taken aback. Was this some kind of a cruel joke? It wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to him, but it would definitely make the top five.

"I brought food." He said and for the first time Sasuke noticed the bag in Naruto's hand. "I wasn't sure what kind of an ill you were, so I brought you a bacon bagel and hoped it wasn't a stomach bug."

Despite the conversation he just had with his brother, Sasuke smiled and took the bag from Naruto when he offered. He really was hungry.

"I brought two" Naruto admitted. Sasuke looked into the bag but there was only one. He looked at Naruto questioningly. "I got hungry on the way here, so I ate it…" he finished scratching the back of his head.

Small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. He shook his head and took out the bagel. As soon as he bit into it, he was grateful that Naruto came. It wasn't just the amazing taste of bacon and fresh bagel, but also the fact that he didn't have to be alone. For whatever reason Naruto really came, at least it would distract him.

"I would offer you something to drink" Sasuke said in between bites while Naruto was looking round his room. "But I only have beer. Well beer and water."

Naruto looked at him and smiled, what Sasuke could only describe as a perfect smile. He looked away quickly and resumed eating his bagel.

"Well, since we decided to take a day off today and you're feeling better, we might as well drink that beer."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto shifting his position on the bed, making himself comfortable. It was really strange. Since he started living here, he didn't have any visitors. Not even family. But now, there was someone who willingly came to his room, and sat with him…

Once he finished eating, Sasuke walked up to the mini fridge under his desk and took out two beers. Skilfully, he threw one to Naruto who caught it with equal skill. He tapped the top of the can three times and opened it. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Old habit" Naruto shrugged and smiled, and then took a sip. "Mmm tastes good."

"It's German" Sasuke opened his own can and took a sip. "They have good beers."

Sasuke sat on the bed with his back against the wall next to Naruto.

"Why did you come and see me?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from asking.

Naruto took another sip. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke took another sip. "Today. Why did you come? Why did you bring me food?" _Did you hear what I said to my brother?_ He also wanted to ask but didn't dare.

Naruto took a sip. Then another. And then another. Finally, he spoke. "I…just felt like it."

What kind of an answer was that? He felt like it. Right because that made sense. Sasuke shifted slightly and sipped his beer. He decided not to question Naruto further. He was…afraid…if he'll ask the wrong kinds of questions, he'll end up pushing Naruto away. And then he'll be on his own…again.

Instead, they both drank their beers in comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

"Alight, that's it." Naruto said his voice firm as he sat opposite Sasuke in the cafeteria at lunch. He slammed his books down on the table. Sasuke looked up at him from his food with wide eyes. "I don't care what you think. There is something clearly bothering you and I want to know what it is." Naruto was determined to find out as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Talk to me, because I want to help you. I actually started to…" he couldn't believe he was about to admit it. "I actually started to like you Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, and then started – to Naruto's surprise – laughing. It wasn't a pleasant sound. It was more like a laugh of mockery.

"You want to help me? You like me?" Sasuke asked once he stopped laughing. "Well guess what. I fucking hate YOU." Sasuke stood up, abandoning both his plate of food and Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about now?" Kiba's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts. How was he supposed to explain what he was just thinking about?

"I need to talk to someone, and I don't know how…" Naruto said shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. Okay, maybe his thoughts got a little carried away. Sasuke probably wouldn't laugh. He probably wouldn't say he hated Naruto. He probably wouldn't walk away. Probably.

"Talk to them about what?" Kiba asked while turning his head, to check out a girl who just walked past them. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little bit worried about them, and I don't know how to talk to them about it…" He said shrugging his shoulders. Naruto didn't mean to, but he overheard what Sasuke said to his brother and it wasn't pretty. Sasuke seemed to be at war with all of his family members. However the thing that worried Naruto the most was the thing he heard the clearest, because Sasuke was shouting it. "_Don't you dare bring it up_" What could he have possibly meant? What could make him so upset?

"Who is that person anyway? Some girl you fancy?" Kiba grinned and gave Naruto's arm a playful punch.

"No!" Naruto said defensively. "I mean it's just a friend." It still felt weird to Naruto calling Sasuke his friend.

"Right…" Kiba said dragging out the word longer than necessary. "If it's your friend and you're worried about them, just talk to them and hope for the best. I guess. I mean Naruto; I have no idea how to give advice. Call Gaara or Choji or even Shikamaru for that matter. Just don't ask me!"

"Yeah, because calling people you haven't spoken to in four months and asking for random advice is completely normal." Naruto said rolling his eyes again.

"Naruto, I said leave your stupid issues at home."

"I remember-"

"Cause tonight we party!" Kiba said in a sing song voice. Naruto regretted going out partying with Kiba already. It wasn't just that Kiba was really annoying him lately. He didn't hear anything from Sasuke over the weekend. And it wasn't just their project Naruto was worried about.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor in the university library reading a book. He sat in the corner, in the section on the library where nobody ever went. He loved coming to the library, especially this spot. It was his favourite place on campus. He could sit there for hours reading books, and no one bothered him. Most people didn't even see him. He was practically invisible. It was perfect.

Today though, he couldn't concentrate on the book in his hand. His mind was on the same thing. It seemed like it was the only thing he could think about lately.

He pulled his phone out from his bag. Sure enough, three missed calls from his father and four missed calls and a message from Itachi. Couldn't they just leave him be?

Sasuke clicked on the message and read it.

"_You are really starting to annoy me. Answer your damn phone. Stop acting like a spoilt brat."_

He had to read that message three times just to be sure it actually said what he thought it said. What on earth was his brother's problem? He contemplated texting his bother back with the simple, _fuck off_, but decided it was best just to ignore it. With a click of one button, he clicked off the message back to the main menu of the phone.

As soon as he did so, another message popped up. This one was from Naruto. Sasuke clicked it open.

"_Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow." _

_ No,_ Sasuke typed back, but deleted it.

"_Why? You want to work on our project?" _he texted back instead.

After a few seconds, Sasuke had a new message.

"_Not really, I just wanted to hang out. Talk"_

_ "What about?"_

_ "Just this and that. Come to my dorm at 2."_

Sasuke stared at the message for a long time. What should he text back? In all honestly, he'd rather be left alone. But what harm could it do?

_"Fine" _he texted back and put his phone away. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had a lot of work. His father was patronising and controlling as always. His brother was getting on his nerves. And Naruto…well he just didn't know what to think of Naruto anymore. Wasn't Naruto supposed to hate him?

If only he could talk to his mother. She'd offer a smile and kind advice. She would hug him and tell him she loved him and that everything would be okay. He really needed that but…

_Your mother is not here anymore_, he quickly reminded himself burring his head in his hands. _Nothing is going to be okay because she is dead. She is dead and it's all your fault. _


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's dorm room for a couple of minutes. He still wasn't completely sure what he was doing here. He didn't know why he agreed to come here anyway in the first place.

And what the hell was wrong with Naruto? Why his sudden change in attitude? Why on earth was he being so friendly to him? Sasuke didn't want to question it. Maybe even Naruto could be his friend? That made him sound like such a kid, that he groaned out loud and rolled his eyes.

Apparently, the groan was louder than he first thought, because the door to the dorm opened, and now Sasuke stood face to face with Naruto, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sasuke?" he asked as if he was unsure it really was him. "How long have you been standing out here?"

"Not long…" Sasuke lied. "I was just about to knock on the door." He lied again. Both boys stood there looking at each other without moving for about thirty seconds.

"Well…" Naruto began once he sensed that Sasuke wasn't going to do anything. "Would you like come in?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied almost shyly. Naruto found it very odd, but still smiled at the other boy in front of him, and stepped aside to let him in.

"Please make yourself at home." Naruto said closing the door behind Sasuke. "In other words, as long as you don't set my dorm on fire, do whatever the hell you want to." Sasuke smirked when his back was to Naruto and he was sure there was no way Naruto could see him. Once his face was an emotionless mask once again, Sasuke turned around to face Naruto.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"What?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yesterday when you texted me, you said that you wanted to talk to me. Was it something important? Or did you want to discuss the politics? Or maybe the weather?"

"Shut up Sasuke" Okay, Sasuke was not expecting that. His eyes widened in surprise and he blinked a couple of times. Seeing his reaction, Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Just be quiet smart ass and listen to me for a change."

Naruto stopped giving Sasuke a chance to respond. But respond he did not. Good.

"I just wanted to talk to you…talk to you about…about…" In a space of a few heartbeats, Naruto lost all his confidence. The long speech he prepared, everything he wanted to say to Sasuke…gone. And now he stood there, stuttering and looking like a total and complete idiot.

"I wanted to talk about…umm…er…I just…thinking…maybe…" Naruto's palms began to sweat. This was going worse than terrible. He lost the ability to speak. He couldn't come up with words that actually make sense. Surprisingly, Sasuke still hadn't left. He stood there patiently waiting for Naruto to finish.

"I need…"

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked taking a step closer to him.

"I'm fine." Naruto said giving Sasuke a smile. At least that he could say. "I just…you know what?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "Fuck this, come with me for a ride. I have something to show you."

"What?" Sasuke asked still looking confused and slightly worried.

"Just come with me, it's a surprise." Naruto smiled again, and Sasuke didn't hesitate.

* * *

"Can you not tell me where we are going?" Sasuke asked while sitting next to Naruto in the front seat of the little red car Naruto owned. His arms were folded across his chest as he watched the road ahead of him. Thankfully, Naruto was doing the same.

"Of course I can't tell you were we're going. If I told you, that would be the shittiest surprise every my friend." The word just slipped out. But it held a lot of meaning to both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke just really hopped that Naruto meant it.

The road was pretty empty. Nearly no one was going in the same direction as Sasuke and Naruto were and only a few cars were passing them, going the other way.

"If you can't tell me where we're going, can you at least tell me how long we'll still be on the road? We've been driving for a long time." It was true. They were on the road for almost an hour already.

Naruto smiled and stole a very quick glance at Sasuke before returning his eyes to the road. "All I can say it that we should be there in about half an hour. Don't worry, I promise it will be worth it."

"Fine" Sasuke gave a small sigh. "But if it's longer than half an hour, I will-"

"You'll what?" Naruto interrupted. "Look if you want a stop because your ass is asleep just bloody tell me and I will stop this car and we can both stretch our legs." Naruto laughed lightly.

"That is not what I mean you idio-" Sasuke never got to finish his sentence. Out of nowhere, a passing van swerved out of control and headed straight at them. In an attempt to avoid collision, Naruto jerked the steering wheel violently to the right. The car went off the road and down the ditch rolling down the hill like a little child. Once it came to a stop, the car was upside down.

With a groan Naruto tired to move. Every single part of his body hurt. He was sure he'd broken a few bones at least. He also felt like he was about to throw up. His head was spinning. However, that wasn't his biggest worry. He turned his head to look at the passenger's seat next to him.

"Sasuke?" he asked, his voice weak. Sasuke was hanging upside down just like him. His eyes were closed and blood visibly ran down his head and dripped onto the roof of the car. "Sasuke!?" Naruto tried again, but Sasuke didn't respond. "Sasuke please! Wake up!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto didn't know what he should do. He felt panic rise up in his chest. How could this have happened? The van came out of nowhere… What if Sasuke was badly injured? Or worse…what if he killed him?

Suddenly, the thought of losing Sasuke was more than Naruto could bear. He unclipped his seatbelt with one hand and fell on top of the car's roof. He screamed in agony has his hand hit the roof before he did. It was definitely broken.

With his other hand, Naruto tried to open the car's door. It was surprisingly hard to do with the car upside down. He tried kicking the door but it still wouldn't budge. He didn't have time to mess around, so without much thought, with one more kick he broke the window in the door. The glass shattered to a million pieces.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto muttered as he crawled through the shards of broken glass, most of them digging into his skin, but he really didn't care. The fear he felt for Sasuke was greater than any pain imaginable.

Once he was on the outside of the vehicle, he quickly stood on his feet and rushed to Sasuke's side of the car. He tried opening the door and it worked. Apparently it was easier from the outside. Carefully, Naruto put his hand around Sasuke's waist to steady him, and with the other one he unclipped Sasuke's seat belt. Then, quickly with his other hand Naruto caught Sasuke before he could hit the roof of the car.

Soon, Sasuke was safely out of the car. Naruto laid him on his back gently not to cause anymore damage. With his hand, he grabbed Sasuke's thin wrist and checked for a pulse. He couldn't find one.

"No…no…no!" Naruto panicked as his eyes widened. "This is NOT happening!" He placed his head on Sasuke's chest to double check. He could hear it. Not as strong and loud as it should be, but it was there. A definite heartbeat. Naruto sighed with relief and sat back on his feet. Sasuke wasn't dead. He felt like an idiot for not being able to check for someone's pulse properly and for giving himself the fright of his life.

He pulled out his phone out of his pocket. The battery was dead.

"For fuck sake!" He cursed and sighed. He needed to get help. But where the hell were they? Plus their car rolled down that hill which looked so big when Naruto looked at it. "Sorry Sasuke" Naruto said as he searched Sasuke's pockets for his phone. Desperate times, desperate measures and all that. However as it turned out, Sasuke's phone wasn't there. It could have felled out in the car, or Sasuke could have just left it at home…either way it didn't matter. There wasn't a phone they could use, but Naruto had to do something.

"Na…Naruto?" He heard a weak voice call his name. It sounded so quiet it took Naruto a couple of seconds to work out that the voice belonged to Sasuke. Naruto looked down at his friend.

"Sasuke" he sighed with relief. "You're okay." Who was he reassuring? Himself or Sasuke?

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"We had an accident." Naruto replied, guilt filling his heart. "But we're both okay. We're gonna be okay."

"That's good" Sasuke mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke" Naruto shook him gently. "Sasuke, please don't fall asleep. Not yet." Knowing as little as he did about injuries and accidents, he knew Sasuke could have a concussion. He also knew that there was a possibility that if Sasuke fell asleep, he might not…wake up again. "Sasuke, stay awake." Naruto continued as he got up to his feet.

"I'm not sleeping…dumbass…" Sasuke mumbled in return. At least he was awake. Gently again, Naruto picked up Sasuke. "What are you…doing? Put…me down." Sasuke tried to argue but his voice sounded too weak to sound even remotely threatening.

"Don't argue with me. You can't walk on your own." He expected Sasuke to say something else but he didn't. "Sasuke" He asked as he walked up the hill, back up the way they came from. "Sasuke?" he tried again but there was no response. Naruto felt the throbbing pain in his hand, and from the cuts on his body from where he had to crawl on the glass. He was only grateful that Sasuke was so light, and carrying him wasn't too challenging, even with a hurt hand.

Sooner than he expected, Naruto stood on the top of the hill, out of breath, Sasuke still in his arms as he faced the road. Just as luck would have it, a big black truck was getting closer and closer to them. Naruto gathered the remainder of his strength and walked out to the middle of the road. He hoped the truck would stop and not…run them both over…

Mere meters away from them, the truck skidded to a stop. A very angry old man jumped out of the truck's cockpit and stormed over to the boys. However, as soon as he took in the scene in front of him –Sasuke unconscious in Naruto's arms – his expression changed.

"What on earth happened to you guys?" He asked as he raised both of his eyebrows.

"We had an accident, and rolled down the hill, my friend…I think he's badly injured, please we need help!" Naruto explained in a hurry. The truck driver didn't need to think about it for very long.

"Get in; I'll drive you to the hospital!" He turned on the spot and returned to his truck.

"Thanks" Naruto said and rushed after the driver. "Hang on Sasuke, it's gonna be alright." He sat in the front seat next to the truck driver, still holding Sasuke close. He didn't know if it was the light or his imagination, but Sasuke looked paler by the minute. Naruto also couldn't help but notice how _cold _Sasuke was. "Please hurry" he told the driver who nodded and stepped on the gas.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto paced the corridor nervously. They didn't let him see Sasuke yet, and what was worse; they didn't even tell him anything. With every passing second he regretted getting out of the dorm today. Why was it so important to show Sasuke…that place? What did he hope to achieve by showing Sasuke that place? Sasuke wouldn't magically forgive him for everything that happened between them; he wouldn't suddenly open up to him and spill all his secrets.

But Naruto no longer wanted to know Sasuke's secrets just out of curiosity. He wanted to know what was bothering Sasuke so that he could…help him. He cared about Sasuke. He couldn't hide it or pretend any longer. This accident only proved it. Sasuke was dear to him now, nothing, nothing could change that.

* * *

"Mr Uchiha" Sasuke could hear his name being called but it was mumbled. The voice was unfamiliar and Sasuke felt scared. He couldn't move his body, which hurt all over. "Mr Uchiha can you hear me?" the unfamiliar voice spoke again. Sasuke tried to answer but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

He was suddenly aware of lying on something soft…a bed…but he didn't remember lying down…He tried opening his eyes and was met with a harsh white light.

"Doctor!" Another unfamiliar voice called. "He's waking up!"

Once he opened his eyes, Sasuke saw a young girl standing above him, looking down at him and smiling. She was dressed all in white. A man in a white lab coat stepped up to his bedside. A doctor. He was in a hospital, but why…?

"Mr Uchiha" the doctor said "My name is Doctor Waters. Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital" Sasuke replied his voice hoarse but there was no doubt in his answer.

"Yes indeed, do you know why you are here?" Sasuke tried to remember…what had happened? He went over to Naruto's apartment…and he wanted to show him something…they went on a drive and…

"Naruto" Sasuke exclaimed sitting up, the whole room span around him. "Is he okay? Where is he?" he asked Dr Waters, his eyes frantic.

"Mr Uchiha, please calm down." Dr Waters spoke calmly.

"Where is Naruto? Is he okay? Answer me!" Sasuke would have shouted if his voice permitted him. The whole room was still spinning and he felt sick to the stomach. He passed out once before in his life and he was about to do it again.

"Sasuke please calm down." The nurse on the other side of him tried. She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. He didn't have enough strength to fight her. "Your friend is fine. He walked away from the accident with only a few broken bones and some bruises. He brought you here and saved your life."

Sasuke let that information sink in, and calmed down. Naruto was okay and relief washed over him. But Naruto also saved his life…the person who Sasuke _knew _hated him saved his life. Maybe Naruto really had a change of heart?

"Can I see him?" Sasuke spoke looking at the nurse. She seemed nicer than the doctor. Not that Sasuke cared, but he wanted to see Naruto. The nurse looked at Dr Waters for confirmation, but Sasuke looked up at the ceiling instead of either of them.

"Sasuke before I let you do that, can you tell me how you feel?" Dr Waters asked. Sasuke still didn't look at him.

"As if I was just in a car crash." He answered humourlessly. Dr Waters sighed next to him.

"Nurse Lovejoy, please bring Mr Uzumaki in." He told the nurse, who must have nodded or something because she left the room without a word. "You are a very lucky young man, Sasuke." The doctor spoke kindly. "If you need anything, press the button and a nurse will come." Dr Waters gave him a small smile and left the room.

"Somehow, I don't feel so lucky." Sasuke muttered once he was alone in the room. For the first time, he heard the heart monitor beeping next to his bedside where the nurse was standing. An IV drip was connected to one of his veins and a blood bag to another. He had a bandage on his arm, leg, chest, and head. It was a miracle he was still alive. Probably.

The door opened quietly. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to see. Naruto was now standing in the room, his eyes wide and his hands covering his mouth. "Oh God…" he breathed.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked trying to sit up again, but it only caused him incredible pain.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry…" Naruto said, a little louder this time. Even from the distance Sasuke could see that he was trembling.

"Naruto its okay, I'm fine." Sasuke reassured him.

"You're not though, are you? And it's my fault…" Sasuke knew how it felt to blame yourself for something. He knew all too well. Except he wouldn't let Naruto do it, especially since it wasn't his fault.

"Naruto you _saved _my life." Sasuke spoke slowly making sure Naruto understood that he didn't blame him for anything. "You did nothing wrong. There was nothing you could have done to prevent the accident. But you saved my life."

Naruto took a few steps towards Sasuke smiling lightly. "Well there was no way I was going to let you die."

Sasuke didn't return the smile but not because he was mad at Naruto. Something about his friend (yes friend) seemed off. His hand was bandaged, probably broken, but…

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I've been better, but I'm really glad that…" Naruto stopped walking and grabbed a chair with his healthy hand as if to steady himself. "That you're…" his eyes closed and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud, the chair falling over also.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed into the silence of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Sasuke was too shocked to react at first. Naruto was fine a couple of seconds ago, talking to him and now…

"Naruto!?" Sasuke called his friend's name again hoping to get some sort of reaction from Naruto but he just lay still on the floor.

Without giving it another thought, Sasuke pressed the button the doctor told him to press to summon the nurses and then ripped all the wires from his body that were keeping him bedridden. It wasn't the smartest idea and later on, Sasuke would realise it too, but in that moment, he didn't care. For some reason, Naruto was more important, way more important, than his own well being.

Sasuke rolled off the bed, and ungracefully hit the floor on all fours. He hissed as pain spread like an electric shock throughout his entire body when made contact with the cold, hard floor.

"Naruto?" He called again, his voice considerably weaker this time. It seemed that the car crash did more damage to him than he was aware off. Still with all his might, he started crawling towards Naruto. Soon, his legs gave out and he had to literally drag his body along the floor. His vision blurring and the room was spinning with every pull he managed.

He just barely made it over to Naruto's still form when he heard running footsteps down the corridor. His eyes felt too heavy and he had to, just had to close them. He physically couldn't keep them open another second. Probably the medication was finally kicking in, but he was disappointed that he couldn't _fully _reach Naruto's side.

He opened his right eye just a millimetre. He was _so_ close. He closed his eye again and reached with his hand. He searched until he found Naruto's. Taking his friend's hand with his own, he sighed a small sigh of relief. He didn't care what happened now; he was by Naruto's side and for some reason that made _everything _better.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was confused and disoriented. What on earth happened? What…?

It didn't take him long to remember. He went to see Sasuke and passed out. Passed out on the floor in front of Sasuke. While trying to apologise. Great.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He wondered how Sasuke was. Was Sasuke feeling better? Did he blame him for any of this? He said he didn't but…was it the truth? Was Sasuke…thinking about him now?

Naruto frowned. A continuous beeping noise was coming from somewhere and it was _really _annoying him. With a roll of his eyes Naruto turned his gaze to the right (in the direction of the noise) and saw a peaceful Sasuke sleeping on the bed next to him. A heart monitor standing next to the bed. Suddenly the noise became _much _less annoying.

Then, the door to the room opened and Sasuke's doctor, Dr Waters walked in.

"Ah Naruto" Dr Waters said with a kind smile as he walked up to stand at the foot of Naruto's bed. "It's good to see you awake. Both of you gave us a bit of a scare."

"What…what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his heartbeat immediately speeding up.

"Well" Dr Waters sighed but his smile didn't disappear. "Sasuke called the nurses, before ripping all the wires off him, falling to the floor and dragging himself over to you. When the nurses walked in, they found Sasuke unconscious holding your hand. Seeing how much you both cared about each other, the nurses didn't have a heart to separate you two."

Naruto's gaze dropped from the doctor as he processed the information. Sasuke would do all that for him? He looked to the right to look at Sasuke again. He slept so peacefully now, he was in no condition to be out of bed, but he still crawled over to him, just to hold his hand. Naruto felt special, like he never did before.

"You fainted from over exhaustion," Dr Waters carried on. Naruto looked at him. "Once you rest for a bit longer, you'll be as good as new. You can go home tomorrow."

"And Sasuke?"

"He needs to stay a little longer. His condition is no longer critical, but his wounds are fresh. It's hard for me to say exactly how long it will be." Dr Waters smiled reassuringly and turned towards the exit. "I know I'm not here to judge, but" Dr Waters stopped and looked over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle. "You guys are a really cute couple. I don't see why still so many people have problems with gay relationships." He smiled once more and left the room.

"We're not…a couple…" Naruto said but the doctor was already gone. "We're not going out." He said quietly again to the empty room. "We're not…" yet the light blush on his cheeks suggested he wished it was otherwise.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews

* * *

Sasuke woke up, his body aching more than ever. He promised himself to stay put in his bed this time, as opposed to impulsively jumping out of it. Yet even though he hurt all over, he didn't regret what he did, even a little bit.

He was just about to open his eyes when he heard the door open. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, not entirely sure why.

"Ah Naruto" Sasuke recognised the voice and it belonged to his doctor, Dr Waters. "It's good to see you awake. Both of you gave us a bit of a scare." Well, at least he knew Naruto was okay. What's more, he was in the same room as him, this entire time.

"What…what happened to Sasuke?" the worry in Naruto's voice did two things. It made Sasuke feel bad, but at the same time it make Sasuke happy, that Naruto cared enough to worry this much.

He tried not to listen to the rest of the conversation; it wasn't for his ears after all. They still thought he was sound asleep. Not that they were talking about anything personal, but still Sasuke didn't like to invade someone's privacy as much as he hated other people invading his.

With his eyes closed, he listened to Naruto's voice. Not the words he was saying, just the sound of it. It made him feel better. His voice sounded so comforting. He wished he could hear it every single day of his life and then…

He stopped. What the hell was he thinking about? Yes Naruto had a nice voice, but that was all. Nothing more.

Sasuke heard footsteps. "I know I'm not here to judge" Dr Waters spoke again. This time, Sasuke listened. "But you guys are a really cute couple. I don't see why still so many people have problems with gay relationships."

Hang on…what?! Did the doctor just assume that he and Naruto were in a relationship?!

The door opened and closed again.

"We're not…a couple…" he heard Naruto say quietly. "We're not going out… We're not…" Sasuke didn't know why Naruto's words hurt him. They were nothing but the truth…yet hearing Naruto deny it, even when the doctor was no longer in the room…hurt…

'What the hell is happening to me?' the thought to himself. He wanted to open his eyes and talk to Naruto but could no longer do that. He had something, he needed to think about.

* * *

Naruto was getting bored. Really really bored. Sasuke was asleep for a long time, so long in fact that Naruto started to worry. Shouldn't Sasuke have regained his consciousness by now?

Just barely when he finished his thought, he heard Sasuke take a sharp breath and then he saw his friend, finally open his eyes.

"Hey" Naruto said.

"Hey" Sasuke replied a little coldly.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke turned his head and glared at Naruto.

"Right…right yeah…stupid question." Sasuke turned his head back, to stare at the ceiling again. Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Well, uncomfortable for Naruto. He had no idea what he was supposed to say now.

Sasuke, on the other hand, managed to convince himself Naruto didn't want him. It sounded stupid. He didn't want Naruto either. Their whole friendship was a bad idea. Ever since he met Naruto, he was confused. He didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't like it.

"So, I should be out of here by tomorrow." Naruto suddenly spoke up into the silence.

"Great"

"I'll come and visit you though."

The reply was instant and colder than ever. "Don't. Bother."

It was Naruto's turn to feel confused. What on earth was going on? Why was Sasuke acting so cold?

"Sasuke-"

"Could you be quiet?" Sasuke interrupted him. "I'm still tired and I want to sleep."

"Okay, yeah sure." Naruto replied hurt.

Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto. He had no plans to actually fall asleep. He just wanted Naruto to shut up. It was hard trying to push him away when Naruto sounded so concerned, and sweet…

A few tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was crying. Neither did he realise that the real reason he cried was because his heart ached for Naruto, despite what his brain was telling him.

* * *

When he woke the next day, Naruto was already gone. Sasuke felt both ashamed and relieved. At least he wouldn't have to see Naruto until he got back to school and God only knew how long that would be.

The door opened and to Sasuke's relief (yet again) Dr Waters walked in wearing a warm smile.

"Good morning Sasuke" he said stopping at the foot of the bed. "Naruto left early in the morning he said he didn't want to wake you." Sasuke looked at him, waiting for him to carry on, pretending he didn't care.

"I erm…" Dr Waters cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable at Sasuke's lack of response. "Came to see how you're feeling."

"Much better" Sasuke replied simply. It was only a little white lie.

"Do you remember the accident?" Dr Waters asked gently.

"Not much of it." Sasuke replied truthfully this time. "I only remember a van…"

Dr Waters nodded. "Naruto told us that in order to avoid an oncoming van he swerved into the side of the road. Unfortunately it was a hill and the car rolled down it for a few seconds."

For the first time Sasuke understood truly how lucky he and Naruto were. Their car rolled down a hill, and they only ended up with a few scratches.

Suddenly, the door opened again and a plump middle aged nurse, with a very kind smile entered the room and stood behind Dr Waters.

"Ah, right on cue" he said with another smile. "Sasuke, this is nurse Joy. She's here to see how your wounds are healing."

"Hello" nurse Joy said and gave Sasuke another kind smile.

"I'll see you later Sasuke" with another smile (why the hell was everyone smiling at him so much?) Dr Waters left the room leaving Sasuke alone with nurse Joy.

"So Sasuke, on a scale from zero to Hulk, how strong do you feel?" She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Because to me you look like six on your best day. Maybe two, two and a half now." It was really hard not to like her.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "I'll go with five."

"Five huh?" Her smirk turned into a smile. "Let's see, shall we? Could you try sitting up for me?"

Sasuke didn't need to be told again. With all his strength he pulled himself up into a sitting position. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. This time he smirked at nurse Joy.

"Very good. We'll have you out of that bed and walking in no time!"

"When do you think I'll be discharged?" He asked the still smiling nurse.

"Oh I don't know dear, you really have to ask Dr Waters about that." Her smile never faltered. Sasuke wondered how it was possible for someone to be so kind and cheerful nonstop.

"I'll get behind on my studies…" Sasuke muttered. _And then my father will-_

"Don't worry sweetie, the lecturer can be informed and will help you catch up afterwards. Or you can ask a friend to get the notes for you." Sasuke thought of Naruto and their project. Damn… "I hope you don't mind, but I have to check your wounds."

"Not at all" Sasuke said his mind still on the project.

Nurse Joy moved to stand beside Sasuke. She picked up one of Sasuke's thin hands and inspected it. Once she was satisfied everything was alright, she looked from Sasuke to the blanked covering him from the waist down and back to Sasuke again.

"May I?" she asked. "I need to check your legs too."

Sasuke gave her a small smile letting her know it was okay. Gently, nurse Joy removed the blanket. She placed both her hands on either side of Sasuke's leg. Sasuke frowned.

"What's wrong dear?" Nurse Joy asked noticing.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure himself but… "I can't feel your hands on my leg."

Nurse Joy's smile disappeared for the first time. "What about now?" She pressed harder and in different places on his leg.

Sasuke's pulse speeded up. "I can't feel a thing."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

The gift shop was nearly empty. There were only about five people there in total, including Naruto. He was looking around, staring at the balloons and teddy bears wondering what he should get Sasuke.

He felt guilty for leaving so early in the morning, but yesterday Sasuke made it quite clear he didn't want to speak to him. Naruto left with the intention to go about his everyday life, go back to his lectures and carry on with the Media project, but he couldn't. Instead he ended up in the gift shop of the hospital trying to find something to buy Sasuke.

He looked around for the fifth time. Teddies, too cute. Flowers, too girly. Balloons, too cliché. With a very loud groan that made the cashier girl look up from her magazine, Naruto left the gift shop, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Keeping his head down, he walked towards Sasuke's room. Was it a mistake coming here? Was Sasuke just going to tell him to go away, or more likely to 'fuck off'?

_No, _Naruto concluded. He needed to see Sasuke, to speak to him and sort this out. Whatever happened between the both of them couldn't stay like that. It needed sorting out.

Just as he walked up to Sasuke's room, he heard a familiar voice, but not one that belonged to Sasuke. It was Sasuke's doctor who was speaking. The door was open just a crack and Naruto stood next to it, with his back to the wall.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Dr Waters said. Naruto confused, listened in. "I understand that it can't be easy. You're paralyzed in both legs and won't be able to walk…" Naruto didn't hear the rest. The blood rushing to his head made the rest of Dr Water's words inaudible. His heart was beating as fast as if it wanted to escape from his chest.

Breathing very fast, Naruto ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. Once he was done, he sat on the floor of the cabin, still breathing heavily.

"What have I done?" he said quietly to himself. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bed looking at his doctor. He was trying his best not to panic.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I understand this can't be easy." Dr Waters said. Sasuke's hands started shaking. "You're paralyzed in both legs and won't be able to walk, but that is only temporary."

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and muttered "thank God".

"It must feel really uncomfortable, but I assure you it will pass. When I examined your legs I noticed that there is some slight occasional movement and therefore it is not a permanent paralysis. It is hard for me to say how long it will last, but with some physical therapy, it shouldn't take longer than few weeks."

Nurse Joy, who had her hand on Sasuke's shoulder this entire time, squeezed it reassuringly.

"You will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." Dr Waters carried on. "Does your accommodation have wheelchair access?"

Sasuke nodded. "There's also a lift."

"Excellent!" Dr Waters smiled. "And is there someone who can help you adjust for the first days?"

Sasuke nodded again. But in reality he had no one.

...

It only took Sasuke two weeks for the feelings in his legs to come back fully. He still limped and stumbled from time to time, but could move around without the wheelchair and he couldn't be more grateful.

On the day he got back from the hospital people stared at him as if he was some sort of freak. No one asked why he was in the wheelchair. Most probably because they didn't care, but neither did Sasuke.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he hadn't seen Naruto throughout the entire two weeks. He didn't see him at lunch or even in their Media class. Naruto skipped two weeks of lessons just to avoid him and it hurt.

Sasuke quickly reminded himself that he was the one who pushed Naruto away, but he still thought Naruto would try and speak to him.

His brother and father, on the other hand, would not stop calling and texting him. Of course he ignored them both, but how much longer could he do that? How much longer before his father told Itachi to drop everything and find out why Sasuke was being such a "moody little git". Oh it happened before.

With a sigh Sasuke walked out of his dorm, ready for his first school day without the stupid wheelchair. He shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't pay much attention where he was walking until he walked into someone.

"Sorry" he said looking up. The person he walked into was Naruto. _What are the chances? _Naruto looked very, very surprised to see Sasuke. _What did he expect? _Sasuke thought, _we go to the same school, and were bound to bump into each other at one point or another. _

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke as if he'd seen a ghost. "You're…standing…but I thought…all that time…I… couldn't face you…I'm so sorry…I…I was so stupid! I…"

"Naruto, you're not making any sense." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. He tried again. "You're walking" he said simply.

"Clearly. Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you were paralyzed, and I couldn't face you knowing that it was my fault…I'm so sorry."

"What?" Sasuke thought frowning.

"I…I even saw you in a wheelchair damnit!"

"Naruto-" Sasuke began but was quickly cut off.

"I heard your doctor. I was there."

"For Christ's sake what are you talking about?"

Naruto hurriedly explained everything he heard when he went to see Sasuke the day he left the hospital. He left out the part about the gift shop and when he threw up. "All this time I couldn't face you, because of what I've done to you."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto, you fucking idiot!"

Naruto blinked a few times, surprised at Sasuke's outburst. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"I already told you that I don't blame you for what happened!" Sasuke carried on. "And since you decided to eavesdrop on my private conversations, at least have the courtesy to listen to the end before making fucking assumptions!"

"I'm sorry! I was scared!" Naruto said before he could stop himself.

"Well sorry for being a burden on your consciousness!"

"No" Naruto shook his head. There was no point in stopping now.

"No?" Sasuke asked still frowning.

"I wasn't scared because of my consciousness, although I did feel terrible that it was my fault. I was scared because…" Naruto took a shaky breath. He was going to tell Sasuke how he felt. He didn't care what Sasuke would do, he needed to know. "I was scared because I lo-"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" A voice approaching them stopped Naruto. "Haven't you done fucking enough Uchiha?"

_Not now…_Naruto thought as Kiba walked up to them and stood next to him, his arms crossed across his chest. Sasuke was too shocked to respond.

"Have you any idea what Naruto has been going through because of you?"

"Kiba shut up" Naruto said to his friend.

"He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he feels guilty because of you!" Kiba pointed one of his long fingers at Sasuke. "And now you just turn out of the blue and speak to him casually like he's your friend or whatever?"

"Kiba shut the fuck up!"

"No," Kiba spoke to Naruto for the first time. "He fucking needs to know."

"I need to know what?" Sasuke asked, his face an emotionless mask now.

"He hates you Uchiha, he fucking told me so himself. I thought he was going to have a mental breakdown when he found out he had to work with you. You are a fucking asshole and a freak! Why can't you just stay the hell away from him?"

"Kiba! Not another fucking word!"

"No, it's okay Naruto. I needed to hear that."

"Don't get fucking smart with me!" Kiba moved so fast, the motion was just a blur. Within seconds Kiba was holding Sasuke by the collar, his teeth clenched. Sasuke however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. He didn't even flinch.

"Kiba what the fuck is wrong with you! Get off him!" Naruto cried grabbing Kiba by the shudders. Kiba's grip didn't loosen.

"Why the fuck are you defending this asshole?" Kiba asked Naruto as he looked over his shoulder. He shrugged Naruto's hands off. Then he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Stay the hell away from Naruto, got it? Or I'll do something worse pretty boy." Kiba pushed Sasuke away from him with all his might. Sasuke hit a tree without making a sound and slid to the floor.

Naruto punched Kiba in the face as hard as he could. "Stay away from me and Sasuke you dickhead! If you ever lay another finger on him I will rip your balls off!"

Kiba laughed "Oh I get it! He's your boyfriend! Aww how sweet and romantic!" he said mockingly and walked away shaking his head and laughing. "You're both fucking welcome to each other. I'm done with you Naruto."

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied, and used the tree to help himself up.

"I'm so sorry about Kiba-"

"It's okay. Stop apologising for things that aren't your fault." Sasuke said while brushing himself off.

Naruto smiled at him lightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." There was a few seconds of awkward silence between them. Sasuke spoke again. "Can we put all of our fights to the side for now and go to our lesson?"

"Gladly" Naruto smiled again, this time a little brighter. He could always tell Sasuke how he felt another time.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He looked at his own reflection, which looked tired, fed up, hurt…he could carry on with that list for an hour…but what was the point? Tears were running down his face. He couldn't be bothered with hiding them anymore. He wasn't even strong enough to be able to able to hold back his tears. He never felt so close to breaking point.

Somewhere in his room, he heard his mobile phone ring. Forcing his feet to move forward, he walked into the room and checked the caller id. It was his father calling again. Knowing that he can no longer ignore him, Sasuke answered the phone.

"H…hello?" he asked very shakily.

"Ah Sasuke you finally decided to man up and answer your phone." Sasuke's father didn't even sound angry. Just…bored.

"Sorry I was really busy with my studies and-"

"Don't even bother lying." His father interrupted him. "Are you still wasting your life with that stupid, pointless subject?"

"It's not stupid." Sasuke snapped.

"What kind of career will you have with Media as a degree?" His father snorted. "I was right."

"Right in what?" He asked, unsure he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"Right in the fact that you will never, ever be as successful as your brother is."

"I'm…I'm trying my best I swear."

"Trying your best? Your best?" Sasuke's father was close to shouting now. "Trying your best to disappoint me? To disgrace our family? If your mother was still alive-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke could feel new tears running down his face. "Just stop it! Please!"

"Are you too afraid to hear the truth? How can I be proud of you if you act as pathetic as you do! How can I even call you my son?"

"I…I-"

"You know" his father carried on. "Most days I wish you were never even born."

"What?" Sasuke breathed as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"Oh God Sasuke…I…I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay father. I understand." Sasuke hanged up the phone and returned it to where he found it.

His tears stopped coming. He felt strangely numb as if there was no life left in him. He sat on the bed and thought. What is this was a sign? Would it be so bad if he killed himself? Just like that. Gone forever. His father wished he was never born anyway. Itachi tried, but he would never win a 'brother of the year' award. And his mother… He didn't have any real friends. Everyone hated him, and that wasn't an exaggeration. Well there was Naruto, but they kept arguing over everything. They couldn't have a normal conversation. He was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't miss him anyway. Maybe with him out of the picture, Naruto could make up Kiba. He still felt bad that because of him Naruto and Kiba weren't friends anymore. His studies weren't going fantastic and with the whole accident he was left with a nasty scar on his back. He didn't even know how, he just did. It's not that looks were very important to him, but ever since he got it, he felt self conscious about his back.

_Wow, _Sasuke thought chuckling humourlessly, _I really DO sound pathetic. _Then another thought crossed his mind. Even if he was going to kill himself, how exactly would he do that? He didn't keep any knifes in his dorm. He didn't have any pain killers. The window didn't open enough for him to jump out off. If he killed himself, wouldn't that give his father the satisfaction of succeeding? Everyone wound forget about him and it really would have been as if he was never born. But what did it matter. He would be _dead;_ he wouldn't have to worry about any of this anymore. All his pain would disappear, he would be _free_ and…he would finally be able to see his mother…and apologise to her. And she'd hug him, in that special way all mothers do. In the way their one hug can erase all worries and make everything better. His missed his mother like mad, and he could actually see her, be with her. He could think of a way to die quickly, right here, right now. There was nothing stopping him. Nothing.

* * *

Naruto was pissed off. Again. He hated the fact that him and Sasuke were back to square one. Back to the place when they argued about everything. When Sasuke said "none of your goddamn business" more than it was necessary. When Sasuke kept pushing him away and pretending that everything was okay, when it was obvious that it wasn't.

More than anything, Naruto wished that Sasuke would just talk to him. A problem shared…and all that crap. Why did Sasuke still find it so hard to understand that he genuinely cared about him?

He groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He stopped walking and realised that he was nearly by Sasuke's building. He had to choices. Turn around and go back to his own dorm, or go up and see Sasuke, try to get this sorted out, end up in another fight and leave even more pissed off than he already was.

It wasn't much of a decision really. In no time he entered the building and raced up the stairs, but stopped cold in front of Sasuke's door. What was he actually going to say to Sasuke? "Hey I came here because I had nothing better to do?" "I wanted to see you and end all the stupid arguments between us?" "So…what are you up to?"

Naruto groaned again. Whatever he decided to say, it physically couldn't make things any worse than they already were. "Here goes nothing." He said with a sigh and knocked on the door. When no one opened it, he knocked again. He waited and waited, but nothing. He couldn't even hear anything from the inside.

"Sasuke, it's me Naruto" he said. "I just wanna talk, without fighting. Please let me in so we can sort this out once and for all. Please" He knocked again and again. Slightly louder each time. No answer. He sighed again. "He's not home" Naruto concluded. "Of all the times, now he's not home." With one last look at the door, he turned to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Sasuke left his apartment and went to every pharmacy within walking distance. He brought the strongest painkillers that were available to be brought without prescription. After a quick visit to the liquor store, he was ready to go back home. It wasn't the most original way to die, but he didn't care. Enough was enough. He just wanted to be himself without his own father undermining him at every step. Since that was impossible, and everything else went wrong…he decided it was the only option left.

He walked back slowly. At least he wanted to enjoy his last walk, last breaths of fresh air, last time he'd feel sunshine on his face and wind in his hair. It was almost frightening how at peace he felt with the idea that he was going to die so very soon. He smiled and took a deep breath. Soon, he'd be free.

* * *

Soon enough, he found himself back in his dorm. He was sat on his bed, all the bottles of pills thrown around the floor. A bottle of some alcoholic drink that tasted foul stood on his nightstand.

He was nearly through the second bottle of pills when he heard a knock on the door. It made him freeze. Why now? No one visited him because no one cared, so why now?

There was another knock. Sasuke sat as still as possible. Maybe if the person thought no one was home, they would just go away?

After a few seconds of silence, just when Sasuke thought the person had left, he heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Sasuke, it me Naruto. I just wanna talk, without fighting, Please let me in so we can sort this out once and for all. Please"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto wanted to talk now? He wanted to sort out their disagreements now? _Knock knock. _Right when he was trying to end his life? He really couldn't have picked a better time. _Knock knock. _Well, he wasn't dead yet. Maybe it was God giving him the chance to say goodbye to the only person who was actually something of a friend to him.

Sasuke tipped the rest of the pills into his mouth and took a big swing of the gross alcohol. He got up from the bed and felt the entire room start to spin. He stumbled to the door and hit it with his whole body as he lost his balance. He pulled himself up on the door handle and opened the door. In the corridor he found Naruto looking wide eyed at him.

"Sasuke?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hello Naruto" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke didn't answer, just stood gripping the door tightly so that he wouldn't fall over. "You're wasted." Naruto concluded crossing his arms.

"No, Naruto, I'm not."

"Why the hell are you lying? I can clearly see that you're drunk!"

"Stop…stop shouting, I'm getting a headache."

"No wonder! How much did you drink?! You're so pissed you can't stand!"

"Naruto-"

"I can't believe this!"

"Naruto-"

"And to think that I came all the way here to try and make up with you!"

"Naruto-"

"And find you completely wasted! What? You think you can solve your problems by drinking?!"

"Naruto-"

"No! I'm so done! So done with trying to be your friend! With trying to help you! Done with you!" Naruto spun around and angrily stormed down the hall.

"Naruto" Sasuke tried shouting after him, but he didn't have enough strength "Goodbye"

"Yeah whatever Sasuke. Have a nice life" Naruto muttered angrily as he walked away. Unfortunately, Sasuke still heard.

* * *

Naruto made it down the stairs still very pissed off and stopped in his track. Maybe he overreacted a little? After all, all Sasuke did was get drunk…But it wasn't Naruto's fault. He watched his dad drink himself to death when he was younger. So therefore he was sensitive to the whole subject.

He gave a big sigh and hanged his head. He couldn't just leave Sasuke like this. What he said before was in a heat of the moment and he didn't mean it. Plus Sasuke had no way of knowing about his dad and he didn't do it on purpose.

He turned around and walked back up the stairs.

When he reached Sasuke's dorm again, this time the door was wide open. Sasuke was sat on the floor on his knees. But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. Not entirely anyway. He saw all the pills on the floor and the empty bottle of Tequila.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He asked despite the fact that he already knew as he walked into the dorm. "Sasuke?"

"I already said goodbye, just go away Naruto."

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it-"

"It's not about that Naruto, but thanks for the apology."

"But…why?" Naruto crouched in front of Sasuke. His hands were flat on the floor and his eyes glazed over.

"I just want to die" he said simply. It sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Why? You're so young and have a whole life ahead."

"Don't say that, please. It was my choice; no one made me do this."

"Then why-"

"I've had enough. Of everything" Naruto looked at him and waited for more explanation. "I said goodbye to you, you weren't supposed to come back."

"I couldn't leave you on your own." Naruto admitted. "I'm gonna call an ambulance." He said getting up from the floor.

"No don't!" Sasuke snapped his head up.

"I can't let you die!" Naruto snapped.

"I told you it was my choice."

"No! I won't let you! I won't let you kill yourself!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth to ask a question but was stopped by Naruto. "I love you as more than a friend. You can't die, because I need you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

After his mother died, Sasuke never thought he'd hear the three words again. The three words that everyone wanted to hear. And here was Naruto, standing before him telling him just those three words. 'I love you'.

And here was Sasuke, unable to say them back. Not because he was probably close to dying. Not because he didn't feel the same way because well…love was a strong word, but he sure as hell liked Naruto. Okay 'like' is a weak word. He wanted Naruto to be his. There that said it. He couldn't tell Naruto because he felt that Naruto was only saying it out of pity. As if Naruto thought that if he told Sasuke he loved him, Sasuke wouldn't want to die anymore. Well, it didn't work like that.

However fate chose for Sasuke. He no longer could decide if he wanted to die or live. He got up on his feet and run/stumbled into the bathroom, where he empted the contents of his stomach. All the pills he took and all the Tequila he drunk, escaping from his system.

"Fuck" he breathed as he sat back against the wall in his bathroom. He got up from the floor and rinced his mouth. Now, he had to face Naruto and talk…about things. He was never so good with that. Especially with talking about his emotions.

Uncertainly, he walked back into his dorm room. Naruto was still standing there, exactly where Sasuke had left him.

"So err…" Naruto began. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting." He joked. Sasuke didn't laugh.

"You know that had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah I know…sorry…bad joke…" Naruto looked awkwardly at the floor, then back up at Sasuke. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now" Sasuke sat down on his bed.

"I still think I should call for an ambulance." Naruto said reaching for the phone.

"No" Sasuke snapped.

"Okay, maybe you should lie down?"

"Maybe you should get out?"

Naruto blinked and turned around. "No wait, I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed and quickly apologised. He was doing it again. Pushing Naruto away when he actually…needed him. "I didn't mean that."

"Then why say it?" Naruto asked turning around and placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't -"

"I worry about you okay? Get it through your thick skull once and for all that I care about you. I'm not faking or pretending. I love you and its okay if you don't feel the same. I can understand even if you don't like me very much. But we've been through some shit together and all I ask of you is to stop pushing me away. You may not need me, but you need someone and I'm willing to be here for you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned. His eyes were opened wider than usual, his vision becoming clearer. His mouth forming a perfect o. "Naruto…I'm so…so sorry. About everything. I was a jerk. A selfish jerk. I kept pushing you away, but I…I want you to stay. Here with me…and not just today…"

Naruto smiled. "Is that some weird Sasuke-like way of you asking me out?"

"I think it might have been…" Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Okay" Naruto said as he sat down in front of Sasuke on the floor. "Now can you tell me what all of this" he gestured to the pills on the floor. "was about?"

"I told you I've had enough" Sasuke shrugged.

"But that wasn't a very good answer now was it?"

"And what if I chose not to tell you?"

"It's simple" Naruto smiled. "I will sit here, staring at you until you tell me." Sasuke crossed his arms. "And by the way, I wasn't joking." Naruto added as he made himself more comfortable on the floor.

A few minutes passed in silence. Sasuke really didn't know whether he should tell Naruto or not. Telling Naruto why he did what he did would probably lead to revealing _everything_ to Naruto and Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ready to do that. He kept his emotions locked up for so long, he wasn't even sure he could talk about them and what happened with his mother.

Sasuke sighed. "I've had enough…of the way my father is treating me."

"Ah we're getting somewhere!" Naruto said. Sasuke shot him a dirty look."I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now."

"Look Naruto, I really don't think this is the right time to talk about this." Sasuke sighed lightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that…I'm just tired. I know I should tell you, but…let me gather my thoughts first."

"Okay" Naruto said understandingly.

Sasuke led down on his bed, his covers and blankets forgotten. "Aren't you going back to your dorm?" He asked Naruto after a few moments.

"No, I'm staying here tonight. I have to make sure you're really okay."

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto gave him a warm smile.

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Best friends" Sasuke added.

"Boyfriends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure, boyfriends"

Naruto chuckled. "That was romantic"

"Don't expect that kind crap from me." Naruto chuckled again.

* * *

"Naruto? Are you asleep yet?" Sasuke asked at around 1am.

"No you?" Naruto asked back.

"Who do you think just asked you the question idiot?"

"Sorry" he said as he strained to sit up. "This floor is so uncomfortable I can't even think properly."

"You should have said something sooner idiot." Sasuke said shuffling along on his bed. "Come here."

"What? Lie down next to you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"That's what I meant by 'come here'." Sasuke rolled his eyes but it was too dark to see.

"Isn't that weird?"

"Just don't try anything…" This time Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry you're safe with me."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked appalled.

"Just shut up and lie down." Without another word, Naruto got up from the floor and led down next to Sasuke so they were face to face. Of course he would stick to his promise and not do anything, but it still felt right.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence between them, Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto?"

"Yes? Who knew you'd get so chatty at one in the morning. If I'd knew that before I would have slept over ages ago." He smirked into the silence.

"Har-har." Sasuke said humourlessly, and then took a deep breath. "I'm ready"

"For what?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"To tell you the truth…about my father and my family."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

"When I was ten, my parents took me and my brother Itachi on holiday to the countryside. We slept in tents, and sang songs by the campfire. My father took me and my brother fishing and my mother taught us how to make origami birds. She told us to write our wishes on them, and then let them go with the wind, in hope that one day they'll return to us, and that our wishes would come true.

On that trip, it was the happiest I had ever been. Our little family together, it was perfect. But then we started to grow up and things changed. Our father was strict and he wanted his children to be the best. Of course there is nothing wrong with that, accept that I was never better than average. My brother was, and is to this day, a genius. He was always the top of the class, president of this club and that one, always getting awards. No surprise that he became a lawyer and a successful one at that. Our father could not have been more proud.

Like I said, I was average. My grades were good enough to pass but nowhere as good as my brother's. My father hired tutors to help me burst my grades up. He made me study in-between school and tutoring. My head was turning into one big mess. My grades still didn't improve. My mother tried talking him out of it, trying to make him stop. He wouldn't listen to her. One time, when an argument between them got really bad, he slapped her. It was the only one time and I could tell he felt bad. After that, he loosened up a little bit. He eased up my studies, I was finally allowed to see my friends, and even my grades got a little better. Everything was okay again until…"

Here Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto for the first time. Naruto was looking back at him, clearly giving him his full attention. Sasuke turned his head and looked at the ceiling again. He thought it was amazing that Naruto hadn't run away yet.

"My mother got pregnant again. This time it was a girl. Her name was Ayame. You have no idea how excited I was to meet her. A little sister. Finally I would be the big brother." Sasuke couldn't help looking at Naruto again. Naruto was smiling kindly. "She…she was never born…I…never got the chance to meet her in the end." Naruto's smile instantly faded. Sasuke sat up on the bed. "And my mother died also because of me. I killed my sister and my mother."

"Sasuke…" Naruto sat up next to him, placing his hand on Sasuke's back.

"I…I signed up to do Karate in my school. One day, my father offered to come and pick me up, but I said I didn't want him to. My Sensei offered me a longer session. He said he saw potential in me. After the session, I was really beat. I could hardly stand up. I called my father asking if he could come and pick me up then. He said he couldn't. He was just about to leave for an important business meeting and he couldn't be late. Itachi still couldn't drive at the time, so I called my mother. Of course being the amazing woman she was, she said she'd come straight away. I told her to hurry up…I…I kept moaning about how tired I was. All I kept thinking was that I wanted to be home.

I waited and waited and waited. I gave up and sat on the ground, it was getting darker and there was still no sign of her. Eventually a black car stopped near. My father jumped out looking scared and devastated, his eyes were red from crying. My throat closed up and I felt numb. He told me to follow him but my legs refused to work. It was a bit of a blur. I remember him picking me up and carrying me to the car. Itachi was already inside, crying his eyes out. I physically couldn't bring myself to ask what had happened.

Father drove us home, sat us down in the living room and explained. When my mother went to pick me up, she parked in the car park just outside of school. She stepped out of the car, when a group of drunken teenagers were just passing her. They were singing and shouting and messing around, taking up the whole pavement. As she tried to pass them, one teen pushed another and he pushed my mother, and she stumbled into the road right in front of a moving truck…" Sasuke's voice quavered. Naruto grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to him. "Both my mother and sister were killed on impact. Just because I was too fucking lazy to walk home. If she didn't hurry because I told her to, she and Ayame would still be alive.

No one blamed me, but I still did. Itachi didn't speak to me for four months. But then again, he wouldn't speak to anyone. My father was overly protective of both of us. He wanted to know where we were at all times. It would have been a pain but neither I nor Itachi really cared. I stopped going out altogether. I don't think my friends understood what happened, over sometime of me ignoring them, and the whole world, they stopped bothering with trying to talk to me.

Then my father went back to being himself again. He pushed me harder and harder to study. I didn't care anymore. Anything to take my mind off of what I had done. Itachi left home. He didn't call often. I gave up Karate, much to my Sensei's disappointment. Then I got into this university on a medicine course and my father was finally proud of me. That was, until I quit. It was too hard; I couldn't deal with it, or the pressure. Plus I couldn't take it, trying to help people, and not being able to… I…I don't deal with death very well as you can imagine. When I told my dad I quit, he was so hurt, so disappointed. When I told him that I'm not changing my course from Media, he told me…he said that he wished I was never born. Of course he didn't exactly mean that. He apologised, but what was said, cannot be unsaid. It still hurt like hell. But nothing compares with the pain I feel over losing my mother. And it's all my fault." Sasuke's fists were clenched in his hair, his eyes squeezed shut, but still tears ran down his cheeks, like tiny little waterfalls. His whole body was trembling. Telling Naruto, unlocked all the painful memories he tried so hard to keep hidden and forgotten.

"Sasuke" Naruto's voice trembled and his eyes glistened with the reflection of the moonlight flooding into the room. "Sasuke I'm so sorry." Sasuke pulled up his legs to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees, gripping his hair tighter and tighter. "But it's not your fault. Sasuke there is no way you could have known."

"The last words I said to her were 'just hurry up'. Do you know what the last thing she said to me was? 'I love you' and my response…my fucking response was 'just hurry up'…why couldn't I just say, 'I love you too'?"

"Sasuke she knew" Naruto couldn't help it any longer. He grabbed both of Sasuke's fists and gently pulled his hands away from his head. "She knew you loved her, and that you love her still."

"You don't know how much I hate myself for what I did. I would do anything to go back in time." Sasuke looked up. His face was soaking wet, and it pained Naruto. "Anything"

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto sniffled. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. You hear me?" Sasuke buried his face in his hands and Naruto pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you. Don't blame yourself anymore, please. You don't deserve it."

Sasuke's cries turned into a heartbreaking wail. He grabbed Naruto as tightly as he could and buried his face in Naruto's chest. All Naruto could do was just hug him tighter, as his own tears fell silently in the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

"Do you want to know what my wish was?" Sasuke asked into the silence of the room. Tears were cascading down his cheek silently now. He no longer had the strength to cry out loud. All the while, Naruto was holding him close. He didn't want to let him go.

"Huh?" He asked gently.

"The wish I wrote on the origami bird my mother taught me to make."

"What?"

"I wrote that I want everyone in my life to be happy." Naruto's heart gave a painful squeeze. "All I wanted was for the people in my life to be happy. And now, my mother is dead, my father hates me, and I can just tell Itachi is still upset. He might tell me that's it's not my fault, but I can't help feeling like on some level, he blames me."

"Sasuke…"

"No, it's alright." Sasuke turned his head slightly to face Naruto, and gave him a brief sad smile. "If it makes it easier for him to deal with, I don't mind if he blames it on me. I really don't mind."

Naruto was lost for words. He never knew what Sasuke had to go through and what he faced every day. All that time, Naruto thought that Sasuke was a stuck up, selfish, rich kid, when it fact that couldn't have been further from the truth. Sasuke was alone, scared, blaming himself for everything. Guilt filled Naruto. He hated people who judged on appearances, but that's exactly what he had done.

"I'm so sorry" he said looking down.

"What are you apologising for?" Sasuke asked, his voice weak.

"I had no idea…I didn't know you had to go through all of that. Before I got to know you, I thought so badly of you…I had no idea…"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke asked shrugging his shoulders and looking away from Naruto. "It's in the past now, no point going back to it."

"But I need to explain-"

"No" Sasuke stopped him. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"Sorr-"

"Naruto, not another word, okay?" This time, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly the nicest person in school. Let's just forget about it and move on. Alright?"

"Yeah"

"And about what I said…can we keep it between us?"

"Of course, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you"

* * *

Naruto woke up early in the morning. He only kept drifting in and out of sleep that night. He was still sat on the bed, Sasuke sleeping soundly in his arms. Despite what they had talked about nearly half the night, Naruto noticed that in his sleep, Sasuke was actually _smiling. _It was a beautiful, genuine smile that made Sasuke's pale perfect face even more perfect.

Gently, Naruto raised Sasuke's body enough to get off the bed before laying him back down. Sasuke stirred once but didn't wake. Naruto grabbed a blanket and covered his boyfriend. His plan was to sneak out and get some breakfast, clean up the room, so that Sasuke could wake up and start afresh. For now, forget what he tried to do last night.

What Naruto didn't plan on, was seeing Sasuke's phone on the floor. He didn't plan on picking it up there and then either. And what he certainly didn't plan on was turning it on, and reading Sasuke's messages. It was not something he was proud of, and he wasn't even sure why he did it. But before he could stop himself he was already opening Sasuke's inbox. Another wave of guilt hit him, but he couldn't stop. He just had to know.

The inbox was full of texts from Itachi and Sasuke's father. He opened a few of them.

_Itachi: Sasuke please talk to me. I'm worried._

_ Itachi: Why are you ignoring me? I have to talk to you._

_ Father: Sasuke stop behaving so foolishly. I want you home this weekend. We NEED to talk._

_ Father: Why didn't you turn up? Do not ignore me._

_ Itachi: Sasuke, you're being a crappy brother lately. I really have to talk to you. It's important. Please._

_ Father: I AM SO CLOSE TO DISOWNING YOU. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE UCHIHA NAME._

The last text made him stop. What the hell was he doing invading Sasuke's privacy? Still all the messages were so harsh. No wonder Sasuke didn't want to reply to them. Especially the last message he got from his father. What the hell was wrong with him? He already lost a wife and one child, how could he want to lose another? It didn't make any sense to Naruto. Sasuke's father was a real freak.

He did wonder though why Sasuke didn't reply to his brother. Obviously Itachi had something important to talk to him about, and Sasuke was blanking him. Maybe they had a fight? Sill Naruto knew that he really shouldn't be reading Sasuke's messages.

He was just about the put the phone down when his finger slipped and scrolled down a few more messages from Sasuke's father. On its own, there was a message from a number that Sasuke didn't have in his phone book. _In for the penny, in for the pound, _he thought with a silent sigh and clicked on the message.

_Thanks for the lovely time sunshine. Each time with you is so special, you are definitely my favourite. Remember, your body, soul and mind belong to me. Now and always. Till next time, R. _

Naruto frowned. _What the hell…_

Sasuke stirred behind him. "Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto turned around, the phone in his hand. "What the fuck is this? Who the hell is-" For a second, Sasuke looked taken aback, and then he looked hurt.

"You're reading through my messages?" He asked.

Naruto stopped himself. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to but I found your phone…"

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "And you just thought you'd read my private messages while you're at it, right?"

Naruto blinked a few times. What gave him the right to question Sasuke about the messages he shouldn't have read in the first place?

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I really don't have the strength or will to fight." Sasuke led down on his bed and turned his back to Naruto. "But you're free to leave."

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I screwed up, I shouldn't have read your messages." Naruto took a step towards Sasuke, the phone still in his hand.

"No you shouldn't have." Sasuke replied still not turning around. A few minutes passed between them, eventually Sasuke sighed. "You're not gonna leave, are you?"

"No" Naruto replied sitting on the bed. Sasuke sighed again and sat up as well. Naruto handed Sasuke his phone. Sasuke took it and without breaking eye contact with Naruto, placed it on his night stand. "Who's R?" Naruto asked. For a moment Sasuke's eyes widened, then he dropped the gaze.

"No one" he replied and started to fiddle with his hands.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked again but gentler.

"I said no one! Drop it! Just drop it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sas-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted again. He got off the bed and ran out the door before Naruto could stop him.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto cursed at himself under his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair once before running after Sasuke. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't go very far. It seemed like he ran a few steps down the hall and stopped. His head hanged, he was looking at the floor. Naruto was too far away so he couldn't be sure, but he thought Sasuke's shoulders were shaking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked gently, approaching him. He fucked up, and so he was trying his best to fix it. "Look, I'm so sorry that I read your messages. It won't ever happen again, I swear. And if you don't want to tell me who that person was, that's okay too."

Sasuke didn't turn around. He still stood there looking at the floor. Naruto gave a small sigh. "I know I fucked up big time." He admitted throwing his hands up. "But please don't ignore me, if you still want me to go, I'll leave."

"No" Sasuke finally responded quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked unable to hear him. He walked up to Sasuke and stood in front of him.

"No, don't go, please." Sasuke said, his voice shaking. "Please stay with me…" he pleaded.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto reassured him with a frown. Something in Sasuke's tone made him worry.

"I thought he'd go away…I tried ignoring him…I wanted to forget…" Sasuke started fiddling with his hands. "I told him it was over…he keeps coming back…I can't run away…"

Naruto fully concerned now, cupped Sasuke's face with his hands and made Sasuke look up at him. Naruto's frown deepened when he noticed Sasuke was crying again.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

Sasuke took a shaky breath. "I'm scared" he mouthed. Without another word Naruto pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his back with one hand. Sasuke gripped him tight.

"You don't have to be scared." Naruto reassured him. "I'm here, I'll protect you."

"No" Sasuke pushed away from him. What was he doing? Naruto couldn't stay…that would only put him in danger…Naruto couldn't protect him…if _HE_ found out…"You don't understand! He'd kill you!" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto who seemed confused. "Sorry, I have to go." Sasuke turned around and without saying another word, stormed into his dorm slamming the door behind him and locking it. He heard Naruto knock a few times on the door, calling his name before giving up. Sasuke made no noise. He wanted to keep this away from Naruto for as long as possible, but what was he thinking? He _couldn't_ ask Naruto to stay…If _HE_ found out…Naruto would be in danger, he reminded himself. As much as he wished, this would never go away…

Sasuke pulled at his hair and banged his head against the door as hard as he could. Then, he went to where he left his mobile, picked it up and opened the last message he got from _HIM. _

'_I'm begging you, leave me alone_.' He typed with shaky hands and pressed send.

The reply was almost instant. '_You amuse me. Don't play games with me. Either you come visit me or I'll come and visit you. Don't keep me waiting, and remember, I _always_ know where you are_.'

Sasuke put his phone back down and tried to take a deep breath. He looked at the mess that was his room. He should probably tidy up…He groaned and led on his bed closing his eyes. _No school for me today_, he thought, _sorry Naruto_.

* * *

Naruto sat in his media class tapping his pencil nervously. Every time the door opened he hoped it was Sasuke, but it never was. He was worried. Sasuke didn't make much sense when they spoke before, and he wondered if he should have left him alone, but Sasuke wouldn't even let him in the dorm, despite begging him not to leave a few seconds before…

Discreetly, Naruto pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to Sasuke: 'whre r u?' He kept checking his phone every few minutes after that, but there was no reply. He figured he'd go see him after the lecture ended and this time he wouldn't leave unless Sasuke opened the door.

He sighed quietly. Just when things were going great, when Sasuke finally opened up to him he had to mess it up. Yet he knew Sasuke wasn't telling him everything, and the identity of 'R' still bothered him. Sasuke wouldn't tell him who he was, and yet he seemed so…afraid of him.

Realisation hit him and his eyes opened wide. Some random guy, who Sasuke was clearly scared of, sent him a message thanking him for a lovely time, telling him that he _belonged_ to him, when Sasuke admitted he couldn't get away from him and asked Naruto to _stay_, he just _left_ him.

Not caring about anything else, he stuffed his books into his bag and ran out the door, ignoring his teacher asking where he was going, and the rest of the class starring curiously after him.

* * *

It only took him few minutes to reach Sasuke's dorm room. He ran up the stairs and was now completely out of breath. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath back and banged on the door.

"Sasuke, it's me" he said in-between breaths. "Open…the…door…please" Naruto straightened and knocked again. "Sasuke!"

Then he noticed the note on the door. He pulled it off the door and read it in a hurry.

_Naruto, _

_ I had a feeling you might come here to check up on me. I'm fine. I'm…sorry (_this word was scribbled out and rewritten a few times)_ about this morning, but I'm fine now. Just went out for a walk. Phone out of battery, so don't bother trying to call. I'll see you later._

_ S._

The note should have been reassuring enough. It was nothing suspicious. Sasuke said he was fine, and just went for a walk, probably wanted to clear his head after everything that had happened. The fact that his phone was out of battery was not surprising either. After all the messages he was getting, why would he care if his phone was charged or not? The note was even very Sasuke-like in the way it was written. It should have been reassuring.

But uneasiness and worry filled Naruto. He turned around, ran down the stairs, sprinted to his car and drove off in order to find Sasuke. He didn't even know where he should start looking, but he promised himself that he would find him. How could he be so stupid as to leave Sasuke in the first place? For all he knew, Sasuke could be in grave danger.

The thought made him swallow loudly, and step on the gas.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto didn't know where to start looking. He went to the park, library, coffee shop, anywhere where Sasuke could be but didn't have any luck in finding him.

He came to a sudden realisation, and he stepped on the breaks hard, causing the car behind him to break just as hard, nearly crashing into him in the process. If Sasuke went to see this 'R' person, then he could be literally anywhere and there would be no way Naruto could find him. Naruto swallowed hard. How could he had been so stupid as to leave Sasuke alone at a time like this?

Apologising to the driver behind him with the wave of his hand and a smile, he drove again until he found a parking space. He pulled out his mobile. Sasuke wrote that his phone was out of battery but he had to at least try. He called Sasuke's number. It rang; it didn't go straight to voicemail. _He lied…_Naruto thought. _But why would he lie…? He could at least have turned his phone off so it wouldn't have been so obvious…He clearly didn't want to be contacted by me, but he must have needed his phone for another reason… _Naruto shook his head. That didn't matter. Sasuke must have had his reason for lying, and whatever it was Naruto was sure it wasn't good.

'_Sasuke I know you lied about your phone. Please tell me where you are._' Naruto sent Sasuke a text and tapped his hand impatiently on the steering wheel waiting for a reply. Just when he thought he wouldn't get one, his phone vibrated.

'_Sorry for lying, but it doesn't matter where I am._' Naruto squeezed his phone tight.

'_I'm not mad, but worried. Please tell me where you are._' About twenty minutes passed before he got his next reply.

'_I can't tell you just drop it plea_' the text was unfinished and it made Naruto even more worried. He was just about to call Sasuke when his phone rang. The caller id read; Sasuke. With a shaky hand and a loudly beating heart he answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" He asked unsure.

"Is this, Naruto?" A voice asked that definitely didn't belong to Sasuke.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Answer my question first you dick." The harsh voice on the other end of the line snapped.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto asked swallowing hard.

"Great, I'm just calling to tell you that I want you to leave Sasuke alone. If you want to see him again, just go home. I promise he'll return to you" the voice paused. "Just a little hurt."

Naruto's grip on the phone tightened so much, he was sure he would break it in half in a minute. "If you as much as touch him, I'll end you."

The voice laughed. "Big words for such a small guy. Don't think you can scare me. You have no idea what I have been through."

"I don't give a fuck." Naruto snapped. "Tell me where Sasuke is right now!"

"I told you, stay out of it and he'll return to you."

"You son of a-" Naruto started but was interrupted.

"Naruto!" This time it was Sasuke's voice, but it was unclear. "Hang up! Please! Don't let him know where you-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke was cut off by the harsh voice and a loud slap.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted into the phone.

"You are ruining our lovely time together Naruto, I'm sorry but I have to hang up now. Ta-ra." The voice hanged up. Naruto tried calling him back, but this time the phone was off. He swore colourfully and hit the steering wheel with his hands.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Where the hell was he supposed to go? Well…the only place he could go…

* * *

Naruto checked his phone. He'd been sat by Sasuke's door, waiting for him for the past three hours. He hopped that Sasuke would come back soon. He wasn't sure how much more of the waiting he could take. He didn't even want to think about what the asshole was doing to Sasuke.

"When I get my hands on him I'll snap his neck for hurting Sasuke." He muttered under his breath rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching him. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up at the mention of his name and saw Sasuke looking worriedly at him. Naruto stood up as quickly as he could. "Sasuke! Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked around before responding. "Yeah of course I'm okay."

"But-"

"Don't worry about before, it was nothing." Sasuke turned the key in his lock and entered his dorm. Naruto followed him in quietly.

"Sasuke you-" The mentioned boy turned around and Naruto saw the red mark on his face. He gasped. "Sasuke your face!"

Involuntarily, Sasuke put his hand to his cheek and winced in pain. "It's nothing."

"It's clearly something! He'd done that! I heard it!"

"Naruto don't jump to conclusions, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? Tell me he didn't hit you!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at the floor.

"Sasuke" Naruto said gently now as he walked up to his boyfriend. He took Sasuke's hand with his own. "Tell me what's going on. Who is he?"

"No, I can't tell you!" Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes full of panic. "He'd hurt you or worse! I won't let that happen!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto's expression softened.

"I told him to leave me alone. I wanted to end it…but he wouldn't let me…I should have never gone to him in the first place…I was SO stupid back then…and now it's too late..."

"Why did you go to him?" Naruto asked his voice still gentle. He brushed a piece of hair out of Sasuke's eyes lovingly.

"Please, leave me alone." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. "Just go"

"It's okay" Naruto hugged Sasuke close to him. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. "You don't have to tell me, but I won't abandon you again. I'm going to stay right here, with you."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke muffled into Naruto's chest.

"I won't, and neither will you. We'll think of something, together."

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, Naruto's hand wrapped around his waist, his head on Sasuke's chest. He felt comfortable and safe with Naruto by his side, but he couldn't stop relieving the events that happened earlier that day.

_"Who the fuck are you texting?" _**he** _asked. _

_ Sasuke jumped. "Oh, no one" He replied turning around and hiding his phone behind his back. _

_ "Let me see"_

_ "No, it's private" Sasuke took a step away from _**him**.

_"I thought you said it was no one? You liar" _**he** _shook _**his**_ head with a chuckle. Within seconds _**he** _was on top of Sasuke, sitting on his stomach, pulling his phone away from him and calling Naruto. _

No…_Sasuke thought. The conversation wasn't very long, he tried to warn Naruto but _**he** _slapped Sasuke in the face to shut him up. It worked. _

_ When the conversation was over, _**he** _looked Sasuke deep in the eyes and smirked. "If you tell your little friend who I am, what I do, or where I live, I will kill him and make you watch. Do you understand that?"_

_ Sasuke nodded his head. _

_ "Great" _**he** _smiled gently. _**He**_ tapped Sasuke on the chest a few times. "Now, let's go finish what we started sweetie." _**He** _got up from the floor and extended _**his**_ hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and got up from the floor too. Before he knew it, _**he** _grabbed Sasuke by his clothes. "Remember what I told you honey. I hate repeating myself."_

_ Sasuke nodded again._

_ "Common sweetie." _**He** _said for the final time as _**he** _grabbed Sasuke gently by his waist and_ _led him further unto the house._

Sasuke shuddered at the memory and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for sleep to come as tears silently fell down his cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the adds, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Naruto woke up with Sasuke in his arms. As he looked at the perfect man, who was now his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't decide which part of Sasuke he loved the most. His soft hair? His deep dark eyes? His smooth skin? Well as much as he loved all of those things, Naruto decided that he loved Sasuke's heart the most. Sasuke's heart, that chose him. Sasuke's heart which he could feel the beat of under his hand. That pure and beautiful, gentle and kind heart. Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's. Nothing and no one would stand in their way. Their love was _theirs_ only.

Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived as he remembered what's been going on for the past few days. He sighed quietly and placed a kiss on Sasuke's temple. He really wished Sasuke would confide in him. Then at least Naruto could do something about R. Personally, after seeing the state Sasuke was in last night, he wanted to _kill _him. But he knew that was not a wise idea. He decided he would at least settle for having a few 'words' with the guy just to make sure he'd never go near Sasuke again.

Something else dawned on Naruto's mind. Why did Sasuke go to him in the first place? Last night, Sasuke admitted that he'd gone to him first and some ago too but…what for? What could Sasuke have needed from him? Drugs? Alcohol? Money? Naruto swallowed loudly. Sex?

_No_, Naruto shook his head. None of those things sounded like Sasuke. He wouldn't do any of those things…right?

"Morning" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the now awake Sasuke.

"Good morning" Naruto answered and smiled at him before kissing his temple again. "Sleep well?"

"No" Sasuke answered trying to hold back a yawn. "The bed is too small for two people. And you were all over me throughout the night."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I think you'll find that actually you were the one who was all over _me_."

"Whatever" Sasuke said finally giving into his yawn. "What time is our lecture today? I can't remember the last time I actually turned up."

Naruto chuckled again. "It's nice for you to worry about school for once and I hate to burst your bubble but it's a Saturday." Sasuke didn't reply. He remained silent in Naruto's arms. "But we could do something else if you'd like. We could go to the park or the beach."

"I don't really feel like it." He answered simply.

"Maybe we could-"

"No" Sasuke answered before Naruto could even finish. "Sorry Naruto but I don't feel like doing anything."

"Well I guess we could just stay in and watch a film or something." Naruto shrugged. At that moment Sasuke's phone vibrated. He reached for it and read the message which was from his father again.

'_Sasuke I have had enough of your disappointing behaviour. I am coming to visit you toady and you better be home or else._'

Sasuke didn't want to think what 'else' would be. Well it wasn't like he had any plans to actually leave his dorm today anyway.

"Want me to stay?" Naruto surprised him by asking.

"What?"

"The text from your dad" Naruto nodded and looked at the phone still in Sasuke's hands then back to Sasuke. "Do you want me to stay here when he comes?"

"No it's okay. I can handle him." Sasuke smiled lightly but unconvincingly. "If anything happens I'll call you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Sasuke and his father sat in Sasuke's dorm room. Sasuke sat cross legged on his bed while his dad sat in the desk chair. He looked very uncomfortable and out of place. He looked at the whole room with disgust.

"This is where you live?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes father. It may not be big but its fine for me."

"I still cannot believe you quit medicine. Care to explain to me why you did that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was too hard."

After a pause Sasuke's father asked. "That's it? That's all? It was too hard?"

"Yes father. And Media is something I truly enjoy."

Sasuke's father snorted. "You will never have a career with Media as a degree. What, you want to be a TV presenter?"

"There's more to it than that father."

"No there isn't. I always wanted you to succeed and you keep disappointing me." Sasuke's father rubbed his temples with his hands. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I wonder what it could possibly be…" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes.

"I managed to pull some strings and get you on a medicine curse in Berlin."

"Berlin?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide. "As in, Germany?"

Sasuke's father sighed and shook his head. "Last time I checked, yes indeed, Berlin was the capital of Germany."

"Don't I get a say in this before you send me to a different country?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"The last time I let you decide for yourself you decided to ruin your life and disappoint me. I will not let that happen again."

"So I don't get a say in this?"

"Either you go willingly or by force. Your call my dear child."

* * *

_'So how was your father's visit?' _Naruto texted Sasuke later that night. He wanted to go over there but wasn't sure if Sasuke was in the mood for seeing anyone.

'_It was interesting to say the least' _Sasuke typed back.

'_How so?_'

'_Well I'm moving to Germany…' _Naruto had to read that text a few times just to make sure he understood correctly. Sasuke was moving to Germany? No…no it couldn't be true…


End file.
